Une vie dont tu ne fais plus partie
by clem's
Summary: Dean s'est toujours dit que si Sam est parti c'est qu'il ne voulait plus de cette vie mais qu'il voulait toujours de lui. Pourtant six ans plus tard voit son jugement changer. UA Dean n'est jamais venu chercher Sam Jess vivante Sam n'a pas de pouvoir.
1. Prologue

Bonjour, je me lance dans la première fic sur Supernatural. Je ne sais pas trop où elle va me mener encore mais on verra bien. En espérant que vous appréciez.

**Titre : **Une vie dont tu ne fais plus partie.

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Eric Kripke (même si je ne serai pas contre un petit Dean dans mon lit pour me tenir compagnie pendant ces très longues soirées d'hiver...).

**Résumé :** Dean s'était toujours dit que si Sammy était parti c'est qu'il ne voulait pas de cette vie mais qu'il voulait toujours de lui. Pourtant après six ans de silence Dean comprend qu'il ne fait plus parti de la vie de son frère.

* * *

La nuit était tombée sur le campus de l'université de Stanford. Dean Winchester attendait au volant de son Impala. Ce qu'il attendait il ne le savait pas très bien. Il attendait surement d'avoir le courage de monter voir son frère pour la première fois depuis six ans. Il soupira une nouvelle fois en se souvenant de la dernière fois qu'il avait parlé à son frère.

C'était pour lui annoncer la mort de leur père. Il était ici au même endroit mais il n'avait pas eu le courage de montrer. Il fallait dire que l'année qui s'était écoulé avant ce jour avait été particulièrement difficile. D'abord son père avait disparu lui laissant un message lui disant de ne pas le rechercher ce qu'il n'avait évidement pas écouté mais le vieux bougre savait couvrir ses traces et il avait mis plusieurs mois avant d'y parvenir et encore seulement parce que son père l'avait voulut. Entre temps il avait eu beaucoup de boulot à faire car l'activité démoniaque s'était énormément développée. Tout cela s'expliquait par la volonté du démon aux yeux jaunes, le même démon qui avait tué sa mère vingt-huit ans auparavant, d'ouvrir la porte des Enfers pour déclancher l'Apocalypse. Mais son père et lui aidés par d'autres chasseurs étaient parvenus à l'en empêcher et Dean l'avait tué. Seulement il avait eu le temps de s'en prendre à son père avant.

À ce moment là, ils n'avaient plus de nouvelles de Sammy depuis quatre ans et Dean n'avait pas eu le courage d'aller lui parler en face tellement il était rongé par la culpabilité d'avoir laissé leur père mourir. Il l'avait appelé et son frère lui avait pratiquement raccroché au nez. Il n'était même pas venu quand il l'avait brulé. Dean avait alors compris qu'il avait perdu toute sa famille et qu'il était désormais seul au monde.

Il soupira à nouveau essayant de chasser de son esprit ces mauvais souvenirs. Il sursauta quand la sonnerie de son portable retentit dans l'habitacle. Il regarda l'écran : Bobby. Il décrocha.

'' Ouais ?'' répondit-il.

'' Tu es où ?'' demanda aussitôt le vieux chasseur d'une voix tendue.

'' Californie.'' répondit Dean laconiquement.

Il savait que Bobby comprendrait ce que cela sous-entendait. Il n'était vraiment pas rare que Dean s'arrête ici après une chasse difficile mais jamais il n'avait eu le courage de monter voir son frère. Il entendit Bobby soupirer au bout du fil. Vraiment pas une bonne chose.

'' Jim est mort.'' déclara-t-il après un moment de silence.

Dean se figea. Le père Jim était un chasseur et également un de ses plus proches amis. Il le connaissait depuis tout petit et c'est lui qui l'avait été à se remettre de la mort de son père et du nouvel abandon de son frère. Il lui avait montré qu'il n'était pas seul et qu'il y avait toujours des gens pour qui il comptait et qui l'aimaient.

'' Comment ?'' demanda-t-il d'une voix tendue.

'' Loup garou.'' répondit simplement Bobby.

'' Je suis là dans trois jours.'' dit Dean.

'' On t'attend. '' Il se tut un moment avant de reprendre. '' Tu devrais aller lui dire.'' déclara-t-il sachant que Dean comprendrait.

Dean raccrocha. Il laissa échapper une larme avant de se ressaisir. Il regarda une nouvelle fois la fenêtre de l'appartement de son frère. Oui, Sam voudrait savoir que le pasteur Jim était mort. Il l'avait toujours bien aimé. Il inspira profondément avant de sortir de la voiture.

* * *

Sam était assis sur le canapé devant la télé. Il attendait que sa femme ait finit de se préparer pour aller fêter le début des vacances avec quelques copains quand il entendit frapper à la porte. Il éteignit la télé et alla ouvrir. Il découvrit la dernière personne à laquelle il s'attendait, son frère.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?'' lui demanda-t-il.

'' Même pas un « Bonjour Dean comment tu vas depuis tout ce temps »'' lui repondit-il en forçant le passage dans l'appartement.

Il regarda son frère observait autour de lui attentivement. Il ferma la porte et le rejoignit en croisant les bras.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?'' demanda-t-il à nouveau.

'' Je n'ai pas le droit de passer dire bonjour à mon frère ?'' lui répondit son frère avec son sourire horripilant.

'' Dean. '' soupira Sam.

Dean allait répondre mais il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de sa femme dans la salon. Elle n'avait pas encore vu qu'ils avaient de la visite.

'' Je suis prête on peut...'' commença-t-elle avant de se rendre compte que son mari n'était pas seul. '' Oh'' s'exclama-t-elle. '' Bonsoir.'' Elle adressa un regard interrogateur à son mari.

'' Jess je te présente mon frère Dean'' dit Sam. '' Dean, ma femme Jessica. ''

'' Tu es marié ?'' s'exclama Dean.

Il était blessé, vraiment blessé. Son frère s'était marié sans rien lui dire, même pas un coup de fil. Mais il se ressaisit vite. Ne jamais laisser voir ses faiblesses. Il ne laissa pas le temps à Sam de répondre.

'' Bref je ne reste pas. J'avait un job dans le coin alors je me suis dit que je ferai mieux de te le dire en personne'' déclara-t-il en regardant son frère d'un air neutre. '' Jim est mort.''

Il vit le visage de Sam se décomposait. Tiens donc il se souciait encore des gens qu'il avait connu avant.

'' Comment ?'' lui demanda Sam hébété.

'' A ton avis, comment meurent les gens comme nous.'' lui répondit Dean.

Sam secoua la tête pour se ressaisir avant de demander '' Par quoi alors.''

'' Je ne pense pas que je puisse le dire devant ta femme.'' Dit simplement Dean en regardant Jessica.

'' Elle est au courant tu peux le dire. '' lui répondit Sam s'attirant un regard surpris de son frère.

'' Un loup garou.'' déclara alors Dean. Puis voyant plus ce qu'il avait à faire ici il dit. '' Je dois y aller on m'attend pour le brûler. Tu sais comment me joindre. Quoique.'' ajouta-t-il en regardant Jessica.

Puis il partit laissant Sam complètement abasourdis.

'' Alors c'était ton frère.'' déclara Jess après un moment de silence.

* * *

Dean retourna au motel qu'il avait trouvé le matin même. Il avait prévu de rester un peu dans le coin le temps de vérifier que tout allait bien ici et qu'il n'y avait pas d'activité démoniaque. Il rassembla ses affaires rapidement puis décida de prendre une douche avant de partir. Quand il sortit il entendit des coups frappés à sa porte. Il se saisit aussitôt de son révolver puis alla ouvrir. En voyant son frère et sa femme, il soupira puis ouvrit la porte en grand avant de se retourner pour finir son sac.

'' Tu veux quoi ?'' finit-il par demander tout de même.

'' On vient avec toi.'' déclara Sam d'un ton agressif.

'' Pardon ?'' s'exclama Dean en regardant enfin son frère dans les yeux.

'' Je veux être là quand vous brûlerez le père Jim.''

'' Et tu n'as pas une voiture ?'' demanda Dean.

'' Tu n'as pas dit où vous alliez le faire.'' lui répondit Sam en essayant d'adopter le même ton froid que son frère même s'il n'y arrivait pas.

'' Là où on a brûlé Papa.'' déclara Dean en se retournant vers son sac. '' Oh mais c'est vrai tu ne peux pas le savoir puisque tu n'as même pas pris la peine de venir pour les funérailles de ton père.''

'' Dean …'' soupira Sam d'un air exaspéré.

'' Ne prends pas ce ton avec moi Sam. '' déclara Dean en essayant de garder son calme. Puis il soupira en secouant la tête. '' La casse de Bobby.'' finit-il par dire avant de se diriger vers la porte.

'' Tu nous y amènes ?'' demanda Sam.

Dean se tourna à nouveau vers son frère et l'évalua du regard un moment puis il soupira et alla vers sa voiture.

'' C'est oui ou non ?'' chuchota Jess à son mari.

'' Oui.'' lui répondit celui-ci en emboîtant le pas à son frère.

* * *

Les trois jours suivants se passèrent dans le silence le plus complet enfin sans aucun parole parce que les hauts-parleurs de l'Impala hurlèrent du AC/DC tout le long du voyage. Les seuls arrêts qu'ils firent furent pour remettre de l'essence dans la voiture et acheter à manger. Sinon Dean avait conduit non-stop sans dormir. Sam avait tenté de lui proposer de prendre le volant mais le regard meurtrier qu'il avait obtenu l'avait dissuadé de retenter cette expérience.

Le Dean qu'il côtoyait durant ce voyage en voiture n'était pas celui qu'il avait connu pendant son enfance. Il se souvenait d'un Dean rieur, blagueur. Son frère avait un air jovial, un sourire horripilant mais charmeur toujours accroché aux lèvres. Mais le Dean qu'il avait devant lui était sombre, sinistre. Ses yeux étaient ceux d'un vieil homme qui en avait trop vu, d'un homme qui avait été blessé par la vie et qui avait du mal à s'en remettre.

Non l'homme qu'il avait devant lui n'avait rien à voir avec le souvenir qu'il avait gardé de son frère. Certes il s'en était passé des choses en six ans à commencer par la mort de son père mais Sam avait toujours su qu'il ne surviverai pas à sa chasse au démon qui avait tué leur mère. Sam avait toujours su que ce serait à Dean de finir l'œuvre de son père. Lui il n'avait jamais eu la même volonté de veangeance. Il n'avait pas connu sa mère et c'était horrible à dire mais il ne comprenait pas la quête de son frère et de son père, elle était morte, elle ne reviendrait pas.

Mais Dean avait suivit son père dans sa croisade, il s'y était donné corps et âme, il lui avait obéit aveuglément comme un bon petit soldat. Sam avait toujours admiré son grand frère pourtant il n'avait jamais compris cette foi sans limite que son frère accordait à son père. Jamais.

Oui l'homme qu'il avait devant lui n'était pas le Dean Winchester qu'il avait connu. Pourtant quand ils arrivèrent à la casse de Bobby, il vit cet homme sombre se transformait et redevenir un peu son Dean celui qu'il avait toujours connu, celui auprès duquel il s'était toujours senti à la maison. C'est quand il vit le sourire sincère qui s'étira sur les lèvres de son frère quand Bobby leur ouvrit la porte que Sam Winchester se rendit compte qu'il avait peut-être perdu son grand frère. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait fait des erreurs dont la première était de ne pas avoir été à la crémation de son père car même s'il n'en avait pas le besoin il aurait dû y être pour son frère.

Ce frère qui l'avait soigné, rassuré, aimé toute son enfance. Ce frère qui avait été son point d'ancrage dans le flou qu'avait été son enfance. Ce frère qui avait toujours été là pour lui. Il se fit la promesse d'essayer de se pardonner, d'essayer de retrouver son frère tout en se disant que peut-être il était déjà trop tard.

* * *

Une petite review ?


	2. Une famille

Dean se détendit enfin quand il apperçut enfin l'entrée de la casse de Bobby. Il avait toujours aimé la route. Rouler vite, la musique à fond, s'arrêter faire le plein en regardant les gens admirer son bébé. D'ailleur un de ses meilleurs souvenirs était le jour de ses dix-sept ans quand son père avait décidé que l'Impala était trop vieille pour continuer à les transporter. Il voulait la vendre. Dean avait été révolté. Vendre la voiture, son bébé, sa maison, impossible. Pour la première fois de sa vie il s'était révolté face à son père. Ce dernier lui avait alors proposer de la jouer au poker et évidemment Dean avait gagné, il avait eu le droit de garder son bébé et son père s'était acheté une nouvelle voiture. Plus tard son père lui avait avoué qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de la vendre, Dean avait sourit, c'était bien son père.

Pourtant ces trois jours de route avaient été les plus éprouvants de toute sa vie. Pourtant il y avait tout pour qu'ils soient parfaits. De la route, de la musique, des stations services et même une belle blonde assise sur la banquette arrière. Sauf que cette blonde était la femme de son frère, femme qu'il avait épousé sans même lui passer un coup de fil et puis il ne roulait pour aller brûler un de ses amis. Non vraiment rien de réjouissant.

Mais quand il vit le visage de Bobby il sut qu'il était enfin chez lui. Il avait sourit en pensant à Ellen, Jo et Caleb qui l'attendaient dans le salon. Sa famille. Sam l'avait peut-être sorti de sa vie mais il n'était pas seul. Il avait une famille. C'était ce que le père Jim avait essayé de lui faire comprendre à la mort de son père. Il n'était pas seul, il y avait des gens qui l'aimaient et qu'il aimait.

Bobby lui avait ouvert des yeux grands quand il l'avait vu le cadet Winchester. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Dean amène Sam. À vrai dire il doutait qu'un jour Dean ait le courage de revoir Sam. Le petit qui avait bien grandit depuis la dermière fois qu'il l'avait vu souriait doucement, tel le fils prodigue qui revient à la maison et Bobby se surprit à détester ce sourire. Sam avait fait énormément souffrir Dean et même s'il avait adoré le gamin, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir à l'adulte.

Pour Bobby, Dean avait tout sacrifié pour son frère. Il l'avait élevé, avait veillé sur lui, l'avait soutenu même discrètement face à leur père quoiqu'il lui en coûte et le gamin l'avait remercié en le sortant de sa vie.

Aussi au lieu de l'accueil chaleureux que Sam pensait recevoir en venant Bobby fut plutôt froid et distant. Il ne réagit même pas quand Sam lui présenta Jess comme sa femme mais cela ne fit qu'augmenter sa rancœur.

Dean lui avait aussitôt foncé dans le salon.

'' Dean !'' s'exclama Jo en le voyant arriver. Elle lui sauta immédiatement dans les bras et Dean la serra fort contre lui. Oui, il avait une famille. Il sentit les larmes de la jeune fille contre son épaule alors il la berça doucement lui murmurant des mots rassurant à l'oreille. Après quelques instant le jeune fille se ressaisit et libéra Dean de son étreinte. Il se fit aussitôt emprisonner par Ellen.

'' Comment tu vas mon grand ?'' demanda-t-elle en le libérant.

'' Comme un gars qui vient de faire trois jours de voiture.'' répondit Dean avec un sourire. '' Caleb'' ajouta-t-il en serrant la main du dernier présent dans la salle.

Sam et sa femme entrèrent à ce moment-là. Aussitôt les trois chasseurs se mirent en état d'alerte. Ellen et Jo ne l'avait jamais rencontré et Caleb n'avait pas reconnu l'homme qu'il était devenu. Sam aussi observait les deux femmes surpris. Il ne les avait jamais rencontré.

'' Qui êtes-vous ?'' finit par demander Caleb une main près de son pistolet.

'' Calme Cal'' le rassura Dean. '' C'est Sam et sa femme Jessica.''

Bobby arriva avec trois verres et une bouteille d'eau. Il servit un verre à chacun avant de les tendre aux trois arrivants. Dean soupira et but le sien cul sec.

'' Satisfait '' déclara-t-il ensuite en regardant Bobby.

'' Très '' lui répondit celui-ci en souriant.

Puis tout le monde se tourna vers Sam et Jess.

'' Euh '' fit cette dernière gênée que tout le monde la regarde. '' C'est quoi ?''

'' Eau bénite'' répondit Bobby. '' Buvez'' Ce que fit Sam.

'' Ça ne va rien me faire ?''demanda encore Jess inquiète.

'' Tout dépend'' lui répondit Caleb.

'' Dépendre de quoi ?'' interrogea-t-elle encore.

'' Si vous êtes un démon ou pas.'' lui répondit Ellen.

'' Oh !'' s'exclama Jess. '' Mais je ne suis pas un démon je le jure.''

'' On en sera sûrs quand vous aurez bu.'' lui répondit Jo.

Jess but craintivement son verre s'attendant à un goût horrible mais elle fut surprise quand elle ne sentit que de l'eau.

'' Oh mais c'est que de l'eau !'' s'exclama-t-elle.

'' Bien maintenant que cette formalité est passée'' dit Dean '' on peut passé aux choses sérieuses.''

Tout le monde dans la pièce se rembrunit. Ce soir ils allaient dire au revoir à un de leurs amis. Caleb hocha doucement de la tête et conduit toute la petite troupe à l'arrière de la maison où il avait installé le bûcher.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient tous de nouveau réunis dans le salon. La table était recouverte de bouteilles de bières vides et la bouteille de scotch était déjà bien entamée.

'' Je me souviens la première fois que j'ai rencontré Jim'' racontait Bobby. '' C'était après la mort de Judith, il m'a ouvert les yeux sur l'autre monde. J'ai cru que j'allais lui mettre une balle entre les deux yeux.'' rigola-t-il.

'' J'ai pensé la même chose.'' répondit Dean avec un sourire. '' Et j'avais huit ans. Il m'avait tout un discours sur la nécessité d'aller à l'église. Dieu ce que j'ai pu le detesté.''

'' Ouais, il avait la mauvaise manie de nous souler avec son Dieu mais il était toujours là quand on avait besoin de lui.'' renchérit Caleb.

Tout le monde s'enfonça encore un peu plus dans le silence. Jess, elle observait ces gens, les chasseurs. Elle s'était fait toute une image de ce qu'était ces chasseurs de monstres et elle était bien loin de réalité. Tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était des personnes brisés par la vie, loin du glamour qu'elle s'était imaginé. Certes Dean était vraiment beau garçon mais les deux autres ressemblaient à de vrais ploucs quant à Jo et sa mère très peu féminine. Non Jess ne se sentait pas très à l'aise dans cette assemblée. Elle ne comprenait pas comment ils pouvaient rigoler de leur chasse, comparer leurs blessures. C'était tout simplement horrible. Elle remercia le Seigneur que Sam ait renoncé à cette vie car jamais elle ne l'aurait supporté.

'' Mais vous n'avez jamais envisagé de changer de vie ?'' demanda-t-elle alors que Caleb finissait de raconter une de ses chasses qui avait mal fini.

Tous les chasseurs la regardèrent comme si elle était folle. 'Oula' pensa Sam 'Ne jamais demander ça à un chasseur.'

'' Quand on devient chasseur, on l'est pour toujours.'' lui répondit Bobby. '' Quoi que l'on veuille dès que l'on entre dans ce monde, on ne peut plus en sortir.'' Tous les chasseurs hochèrent de la tête.

'' Pourtant Sam en ait bien sorti.'' fit remarquer Jess. Une nouvelle fois le silence lui répondit.

'' Sam sera toujours un chasseur.'' la contredit Dean en regardant son frère.

'' Tu dis n'importe quoi.'' s'emporta Sam. Il n'était pas un chasseur. Il ne l'avait jamais été et il ne le serait jamais.

'' Tu es sûr ?'' demanda Dean avec un léger sourire. '' Alors tu peux m'affirmer que quand tu entres dans une pièce tu ne regardes pas autour de toi pour évaluer les sorties, que quand tu vas au restaurant tu ne t'assois jamais en face de la porte pour regarder ce qui entre, que quand tu te ballades la nuit, tu ne regardes pas autour de toi le moindre bruit suspect.'' Sam semblait abasourdit. '' Tu peux fuir cette vérité autant que tu veux Sam mais tu es l'un des nôtres et tu le sera toujours, peu importe combien tu t'efforces de paraître normal tu seras toujours un chasseur.''

Le silence s'abattit après la tirade. Sam refusait de voir que son frère avait raison. Il n'était pas un chasseur, il avait juste des réflexes dus à la façon dont son père l'avait élevé. Cependant Jess ne put s'empêcher de voir à quel point Dean avait raison. Sam faisait tout cela sans s'en rendre compte.

La tension était présente dans la pièce puis Sam finit par se lever.

'' Bobby, tu aurais une chambre à nous donner pour Jess et moi ?'' demanda-t-il.

Bobby regarda Dean un moment et ce dernier lui fit un léger signe de tête.

'' Tu as qu'à prendre la chambre de ton frère. Venez je vais vous montrer.'' finit-il par répondre.

Les trois personnes montèrent laissant le silence s'installait dans la pièce. Dean soupira en se prennant la tête entre les mains. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il était à bout de nerfs. Il regrattait amèrement d'être monté voir son frère, il aurait dû lui passer un simple coup de fil et hop plus de problème. Mais il savait que s'il avait fait ça il aurait culpabilisait, encore, comme à la mort de son père.

'' Alors tu es monté.'' déclara Bobby en revenant dans le salon le coupant dans ses sombres pensées.

'' Ouais.'' répondit Dean amèrement. '' Je me suis dit qu'après tout ce n'était que mon petit frère, qu'il ne pouvait rien me faire de mal.'' il laissa sa phrase en suspens faisant comprendre aux autres que si Sam lui avait fait mal.

'' Il est marié '' dit Jo doucement en s'approchant de Dean.

'' Ouais.'' répondit Dean douloureusement.

Le silence s'abattit encore dans la salle. Puis Ellen se leva. Elle connaissait Dean, il ne leur parlerait pas. Il n'aimait pas montrer ses sentiments, elle le comprenait, elle aussi faisait tout pour montrer qu'elle était une femme forte. La seule façon de l'aider était de lui montrer qu'ils étaient tous là pour lui, encore comme il y a quatre ans, à la mort de John. Elle posa doucement une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

'' Je vais aller me coucher.'' dit-elle puis elle monta rapidement suivit par Bobby et Caleb.

'' Tu devrais aller te coucher aussi Jo.'' dit doucement Dean. '' La journée a été éprouvante.''

'' Toi aussi, tu n'as pas dormi depuis trois jours.'' lui répondit-elle.

'' J'ai l'habitude.'' s'entendit-elle répondre.

'' Dean.'' soupira-t-elle.

'' Je vais bien Jo je t'assure.'' dit Dean en la regardant dans les yeux.

Pourtant elle pouvait y lire tout le contraire. Dean n'allait pas bien, elle le connaissait suffisamment bien pour pouvoir l'affirmer. Doucement comme pour ne pas l'effrayer elle s'accroupit devant lui et le serra dans ses bras. Elle le sentit s'agripper à elle comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle le serra plus fort en réponse. Elle sentit les sanglots le traversaient et comme il l'avait pour elle à maintes reprises elle le consola en lui murmurant des mots doux dans l'oreille. Elle ne sut pas combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elle se laissa envahir par l'odeur de Dean, une odeur de cuir, d'essence et de poudre. Tout ce qui faisait Dean, tout ce qu'elle aimait. Au bout d'un moment elle le sentit s'éloigner. Elle regarda dans les yeux, se perdant dans ce vert qu'elle aimait tant. Alors doucement elle le vit s'approcher, nerveusement elle s'humidifia les lèvres. Il s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de sa bouche lui laissant la possibilité de reculer mais elle franchit la distance qui les séparait et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Enfin...


	3. Chasseur un jour, chasseur toujours

Dean se réveilla avec l'impression d'être passé au rouleau compresseur, chaque centimètres carré de son corps lui faisait mal. Il mit plusieurs minutes à se rappeller où il était et tout ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. La crémation de Jim, la dispute avec Sam et Jo. Il soupira en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé avec la jeune fille.

_Flash back :_

_Au bout d'un moment elle le sentit s'éloigner. Elle regarda dans les yeux, se perdant dans ce vert qu'elle aimait tant. Alors doucement elle le vit s'approcher, nerveusement elle s'humidifia les lèvres. Il s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de sa bouche lui laissant la possibilité de reculer mais elle franchit la distance qui les séparait et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Enfin..._

_Mais Dean se ressaisit rapidement et éloigna la jeune fille. Il se leva et se plaça à une distance raisonable. Jo le regardait sans comprendre._

_'' Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.'' finit par dire Dean._

_'' Pourquoi ?'' s'écria Jo en se relevant. '' On en a envie tous les deux alors pourquoi ça ne serait pas une bonne idée ?''_

_'' Jo...'' soupira Dean en se passant une main sur le visage. '' Je ne suis pas la personne qu'il te faut. Je ne peux pas t'apporter tout ce que tu mérites.'' finit-il par lui répondre avec douceur._

_'' Je ne te demande pas de m'épouser et de me faire une tripotée de marmots !'' s'exclama Jo agressive._

_'' Alors tu veux quoi ?'' cria Dean en perdant son calme. '' Tu veux que je te baise comme ça sur le canapé de Bobby ?''_

_'' Et pourquoi pas !'' lui répondit Jo en criant plus fort. '' C'est bien comme ça que tu fais avec toutes les filles non ? Alors pourquoi toutes les pétasses qui passent y ont le droit et pas moi !''_

_'' Parce que je tiens à toi plus que je ne tiendrais jamais aux autres !'' lui cria Dean._

_Jo le regarda les yeux écarquillés. Dean ne venait pas de dire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, c'était impossible. Pourtant en voyant l'air de Dean elle sut qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé. Elle finit par se ressaisir et s'approcha de lui._

_'' Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas.'' murmura-t-elle douloureusement._

_'' Parce que c'est mieux comme ça Jo.'' soupira Dean. '' Et puis parce que ta mère me tuerait.'' ajouta-t-il après un temps avec son air arrogant et son sourire charmeur. Elle l'avait perdu, la discussion était close. Elle lui adressa un dernier regard blessé avant de monter se coucher._

_Fin flash back._

Dean soupira. Il aimait Jo, énormément mais il savait qu'il n'était pas la personne qu'il lui fallait. Elle ne méritait quelqu'un comme lui, il n'était plus rien, il n'avait rien à lui offrir. Et pourtant Dieu seul sait qu'il en avait envie. Jo était belle, virulente, agressive, pétillante et si pleine de vie. Mais près de lui, elle ne ferait que se brûler les ailes. Il soupira une nouvelle fois en se levant du canapé. Il s'étira pour essayer de chasser ses courbatures. Il fallait qu'il pense à dire à Bobby d'acheter un nouveau canapé, celui-là était vraiment pourri. Puis à demi-comateux il alla se préparer un café dans la cuisine. Pendant que le café passait il écoutait le silence de la maison. Il avait l'habitude du silence depuis que Sammy était parti et depuis que son père était mort. Lui qui plus jeune avait détesté la solitude se surprenait à l'apprécier maintenant. Il prit sa tasse de café et sortit dehors. Il remarqua tout de suite que son bébé avait besoin d'un bon nettoyage après ces trois jours de route, elle était pleine de poussière. Il finit son café rapidement puis commença à bichonner sa voiture.

Quand Jess se réveilla, elle mit un moment à se rappeler où elle était. L'odeur de la pièce ne ressemblait pas du tout à sa chambre. Elle se rappella alors du voyage en voiture avec le frère de son mari et l'étrange veillé funèbre de la veille. Elle se tourna alors vers Sam qui dormait. Elle n'avait pas la cœur de le réveiller mais elle savait qu'il se passerait encore plusieurs heures avant qu'il ne daigne ouvrir les yeux. Cependant elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de descendre toute seule. Ces gens lui faisaient un peu peur. Ils étaient vraiment trop bizarre, trop différent. Elle s'était toujours vanté d'être une personne tolérante et ouverte d'esprit. Même quand Sam lui avait avoué la vérité sur son passé elle l'avait cru. Pourtant ces gens-là lui faisait froid dans le dos. Elle ne les comprenait pas.

Elle finit par se résigner à se lever sans son mari n'en pouvant plus de tourner en rond dans son lit. Quand elle arriva dans la cuisine elle ne vit que Jo, la personne la plus sympathique de cette maison ce qui la rassura quelque peu. La jeune femme l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

'' Café ?'' lui demanda-t-elle.

'' Oui merci.'' lui répondit Jess en prenant la tasse.

'' C'est Dean qui l'a fait alors il risque d'être un peu corsé.'' lui dit Jo avec un sourire.

Jess goûta le café et grimaça en effet il était vraiment fort. Jo lui tendit un sucrier avec un sourire.

'' Ce mec ne sait vraiment pas faire le café.'' dit Jo avec un sourire doux.

Jess ne sut pas quoi répondre alors elle reprit une gorgée de café. Les deux femmes restèrent un moment silencieuses puis Jess prit la parole.

'' Comment vous avez découvert ce monde ?'' demanda-t-elle.

'' J'ai grandit dedans.'' lui répondit Jo. '' Mon père était un chasseur. Il aidait ma mère au bar quand il n'était pas sur une chasse ce qui fait que beaucoup de chasseurs venaient au bar. Quand il est mort, ils ont continué à venir. ''

'' Il est mort comment ?''osa demander Jess.

'' A la chasse.'' répondit Jo avec un sourire. '' Vous savez pour les gens comme nous il n'y a pas beaucoup d'alternative. On meurt rarement de vieillesse dans son lit.''

'' Et vous n'avez jamais voulut changer de vie, vous éloignez de tout ça ?'' questionna Jess.

'' Ma mère a essayé de m'en tenir éloigner. Elle ne voulait pas que je vive cette vie mais je voulais venger mon père.'' répondit Jo.

Jess se tut n'osant pas poser la question qui la travaillait.

'' Vous pensez que ce qu'a dit Dean hier est vrai. Que quand on devient chasseur on l'est pour toujours ?'' finit-elle par demander tout de même.

'' Vous parlez de Sam là ?'' demanda Jo et Jess acquiesça. '' Oui je pense qu'il a raison mais Sam n'a jamais vraiment été un chasseur. Je veux dire …'' ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard interrogatif de Jess. '' on devient tous chasseurs par vengeance, on voit quelqu'un qui nous ait proche mourir à cause d'une de ses créatures alors on veut toutes les envoyer en enfer. Mais Sam lui n'a jamais perdu perdu personne. Il a été élevé dans ce monde certes, il a acquis des réflexes de chasseurs mais il n'a jamais choisit de l'être.''

'' Mais sa mère...'' contredit Jess.

'' Sam n'a jamais connu sa mère, il n'en a aucun souvenir. Ce n'est pas comme Dean. Il n'a pas choisit de l'être et il ne le choisira pas. Dean ce n'est pas pareil. Il voulait retrouver le démon responsable de la mort de sa mère et quand il a enfin eut vengeance c'était trop tard, il ne pouvait plus renoncer à cette vie. Et puis Dean aime ça Sam lui ne l'a jamais aimé.'' déclara Jo.

'' Alors pourquoi il le faisait ?'' demanda Jess.

'' Parce que John le lui ordonnait.'' répondit simplement Jo. '' Et puis Sam a grandit et a commencé à désobéir à son père mais il a continué parce que Dean le lui demandait.''

'' Mais Dean devait savoir que Sam détestait ça, il aurait dû se rebeller contre son père aussi, défendre Sam !'' s'offusqua Jess.

'' Bien sûr que Dean le savait et ça le tuait de l'obliger à faire ça mais Dean obéissait aux ordres de son père, il l'a toujours fait.'' répondit simplement Jo en se plongeant dans sa tasse de café.

'' Pourquoi ?'' demanda Jess complètement perdue.

'' Parce que la seule où je ne l'ai pas fait Sam a faillit mourir.'' répondit une voix derrière elle.

Jess sursauta et se retourna pour découvrir Dean dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il la regarda un moment avant de regarder Jo. Un voile de tristesse passa dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne reprenne leur teinte indifférente.

'' Déjà debout ?'' demanda-t-il en se resservant une tasse de café.

'' Je pourrais dire la même de toi.'' répondit Jo mordante.

'' Mon bébé avait besoin que je m'occupe d'elle.'' répondit Dean en haussant des épaules.

'' Cette voiture...'' dit Jo avec un sourire amusé.

Dean lui répondit par un sourire malgré ce qui s'était passé hier ils étaient encore comme d'habitude et ça lui suffisait. Il s'assit à ses côtés en l'embrassant sur la joue et fit face à la femme de son frère.

'' J'ai toujours su que Sam n'était pas fait pour cette vie.'' attaqua-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux ce qui la rendit nerveuse. '' Mais je ne pouvais pas aller contre mon père alors j'ai attendu que Sam le fasse. Quand il l'a fait je l'ai soutenu même s'il ne l'a jamais su.''

'' Et comment ?'' répondit Jess septique.

'' Ce ne sont pas vos affaires.'' finit par répondre Dean en se levant. '' Je suis dehors si on me cherche.'' ajouta-t-il pour Jo qui hocha de la tête.

Jess était toujours sous le coup de sa discussion avec Dean. Cet homme la perturbait et elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle avait toujours su lire facilement les gens mais Dean... impossible. Et il était tellement différent de Sam qu'elle avait du mal à ce dire qu'ils étaient vraiment frères. Elle secoua la tête et remarqua que Jo n'était plus là. Elle ne devait pas se prendre la tête avec tout ça. Bientôt elle et Sam repartiraient et ils laisseraient tous ces gens bizarres derrière eux et Jessica espérait vraiment ne plus jamais les revoir.

Elle sourit en voyant Sam entrer. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa.

'' Il y a du café si tu veux.''lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

'' Super.'' fit-il en se servant. '' Personne n'est encore levé ?''

'' Si ton frère et Jo.'' répondit Jess en le regardant. '' Sam '' l'interpella-t-elle. '' Tu sais quand on rentre ?''

'' Oh et bien je me disais que l'on pourrait rester un peu ici.'' répondit-il. '' J'ai entendu Dean dire à Bobby qu'il allait se poser ici le temps qu'il trouve une nouvelle chasse, j'ai pensé que comme on était en vacances et tout …'' il lui adressa un petit sourire gêné. '' Enfin si ça te gêne pas !'' finit-il par bafouiller.

'' Non bien sûr !'' s'exclama Jess avec une joie feinte. '' Tu as envie de passer du temps avec ton frère c'est normal !''

Sam lui adressa un grand sourire et termina sa tasse de café.

'' Je vais voir Dean.'' dit-il avec un grand sourire avant de l'embrasser et de partir.

Jess soupira.

Deux trois jours elle ne savais vraiment pas si elle allait tenir...


	4. Je te veux hors de ma vie

Sam trouva rapidement Dean la tête penchée dans les entrailles de sa voiture. Cette vision fit remonter beaucoup de souvenirs en lui. Il se souvenait de ces moments où l'Impala tombait en panne toujours quand ils étaient au milieu de nul part. Son père et son frère se mettaient alors à travailler dessus tous les deux mais Sam lui détestait ça. Il se plongeait alors dans un bon livre et se laissait bercer par les voix de son père et de son frère qui parlaient carburateur, démarreur, bougies. Mais y repensant c'était vraiment de bons moments. Il sentit une certaine mélancolie l'envahir.

Dean avait entendu son frère approcher, il en fallait plus que cela pour surprendre le chasseur expérimenté qu'il était et Sam ne faisait pas vraiment dans le discret. Pourtant il ne releva pas la tête. Pourquoi faire, il n'avait plus rien à dire à son frère.

Il ne voulait plus rien lui dire.

Il voulait juste que son frère l'oublie comme avant. Il voulait que cet étranger reste étranger parce que s'il se mettait à parler alors il ne pourrait s'empêcher de l'aimer car cet étranger n'en était pas un car il restait Sammy malgré tout, il restait son petit frère et que s'il lui parlait alors quand ce dernier repartirait dans sa petite vie tranquille laissant Dean de côté une nouvelle fois il ne pourrait que souffrir encore et il ne voulait plus souffrir.

Il aimait l'engourdissement dans lequel il était tombé depuis la mort de son père. Il aimait la routine dans laquelle il était tombé, trouver un cas, le traquer, le tuer, trouver un bar, boire plus que de raison et se taper la barmaid et le lendemain ciao bambinos déjà parti vers de nouveau horrizon. Il aimait ça ou du moins il voulait s'en convaincre.

Mais la présence de Sam le faisait réfléchir, le faisait faire face à ce qu'il ressentait, il perdait le contrôle et Dean avait horreur de perdre le contrôle. Surtout comme hier soir avec Jo...

Seulement Sam lui voulait parler à son frère, il voulait essayer de retrouver la relation qui les liait plus jeunes quand ils étaient seuls, abandonnés par leur père dans une chambre de motel glauque. Il voulait retrouver tout cela.

'' J'en reviens pas que cette voiture roule toujours.'' finit-il par dire ne sachant pas très bien comment aborder son frère.

'' J'en prends soin.'' fut la réponse laconique de son frère qui ne le regarda même pas.

'' Tu as toujours aimé cette voiture.'' sourit Sam.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?'' demanda Dean en regardant enfin son frère.

Sam remarqua que son ton n'était pas furieux il était résigné. Tout en Dean montrait la lassitude mais Dean ne pouvait pas être las, Dean était la joie de vivre.

Sam soupira, il ne reconnaissait pas som frère en cet homme. Peut-être que ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de tout recommencer avec Dean parce que jamais il ne retrouverait son frère, celui qu'il avait connu semblait avoir disparu. Pourtant il devait essayer, il savait qu'il avait blessé son frère et qu'il ne lui pardonnerait peut-être jamais mais il devait essayer car il en avait besoin. Il avait besoin de savoir que quelque part quelqu'un se souciait de lui.

Bien sûr il avait Jess et les amis qu'ils s'étaient fait mais aucun ne le connaissait vraiment, personne à part Dean ne savait ce qu'avait été sa vie. Il avait été idiot d'essayer de séparer ces deux vies car c'était sa vie et s'il était celui qu'il était aujourd'hui c'était grâce à sa vie de chasseur et surtout grâce à Dean. Il était Sam cet ancien chasseur devenu avocat et cela ne servait à rien d'essayer de les dissocier car il n'y arriverait jamais et Dean, Dean faisait parti de sa vie et il avait besoin de lui.

Il avait besoin de son grand frère.

'' Je voulais juste te parler …'' avoua-t-il penaud.

'' Ah tu veux parler !'' s'exclama son frère en refermant violemment le capot de l'Impala le faisant sursauter. '' Maintenant tu veux parler ! Bien parlons ! On commencer par quoi ton absence à la mort de papa ? Ton mariage secret ?'' cria Dean.

'' Mon mariage n'était pas secret !'' s'offusqua Sam.

'' Ah vraiment, mon inviation a dû se prendre en route !'' répliqua Dean acide. '' Ou alors je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi. Après tout tu n'avais peut-être pas envie de voir ton looser de frère.''

'' Tu n'es pas un looser Dean !'' s'exclama Sam.

'' Vraiment ! Alors quoi, je ne suis pas assez classe pour être présenter à beau-papa et belle-maman. C'est vrai que le frère vagabond aurait fait tâche sur les photos !''

'' Dean, ça faisait cinq ans qu'on ne s'était pas parlé !'' se justifia Sam.

'' La faute à qui !?'' hurla Dean. '' Hein Sam la faute à qui ! Je t'ai appelé et tu m'as dit de rester loin de ta vie ! Ce que j'ai fait ! Je suis resté loin de toi et maintenant tu viens me reprocher de ne pas t'avoir appeler !''

'' Tu voulais me convaincre de revenir !'' se mit à hurler Sam. '' Tu savais que j'avais horreur de cette vie. Merde toi plus que quiconque savait à quel point je détestais ça ! Et quand j'ai enfin eu le courage de me barrer tu m'appelles pour me dire de revenir !''

'' Je ne t'ai jamais demander de revenir.'' dit Dean d'une voix froide encore plus impressionnante que ses éclats de voix. '' Je t'ai appelé pour savoir si tu étais sûr de ta décision. J'ai empêché Papa de venir te chercher et de te ramener à coup de pieds au cul. J'ai tout fait pour que jamais plus tu n'entendes parler de chasse et toi, tu m'as tout simplement sortit de ta vie. Alors maintenant quoi que tu veuilles c'est trop tard. J'ai fait ce que tu m'as demandé je suis resté loin de toi, je me suis reconstruit une famille. Je n'ai plus besoin de toi. Je veux que tu sortes de ma vie.''

Sam le regarda bouche bée. Trop de révélations dans la tirade de Dean. Il avait retenu leur père, il l'avait aidé à sortir de cette vie. Sam n'en avait jamais rien su.

Quand Dean l'avait appelé le lendemain de leur dispute il avait cru qu'il allait lui dire de revenir mais non il voulait juste s'assurer qu'il était sûr de ses choix et lui, lui avait fermé la porte au nez de son frère, il l'avait sorti de sa vie comme s'il n'était rien, comme s'il n'était pas la personne la plus proche de lui. Et maintenant il se sentait blessé parce que son frère venait de faire la même chose. Il n'avait plus besoin de lui mais lui avait besoin de son frère. Il voulait son frère. Il lutta de tout ses forces contre les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

'' Tu ne peux pas dire ça.'' souffla-t-il la voix brisée.

'' Je viens juste de le faire.'' répondit Dean durement.

Les deux frères se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux. Sam essayait de détecter la moindre lueur qui lui parviendrait à comprendre que tout cela était faux. Que Dean voulait encore de lui. Que Dean ne l'abandonnait pas. Qu'il voulait encore être son frère. Mais les yeux de son frère ne montraient rien. Ils n'étaient que deux globes vides de toute vie.

Quand la sonnerie de Dean s'éleva dans les airs, elle les fit sursauter tous les deux. Dean décrocha automatiquement.

'' Quoi ?'' demanda-t-il agressivement.

Puis Sam le vit se détendre un peu.

'' Désolé Lisa, je … bref, tout va bien ?'' Dean blanchit en entendant la réponse de son ami. '' Je … oui, oui bien sûr... Dakota du Sud... Je suis là dans deux jours... Okay prends soin de lui j'arrive le plus vite possible... A bientôt. ''

Dean raccrocha et son regard se perdit un moment dans le vague. Puis il se mit à courir en direction de la maison Sam sur les talons. Il saisit son sac qu'il avait abandonné dans le salon et commença à ramasser ses affaires en jurant attirant ainsi tous les habitants de la maisonnée.

'' Dean, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?'' s'exclama Jo en arrivant dans le salon. Mais Dean ne lui répondit pas. Il tournait en rond à la recherche de son couteau de chasse.

'' Où est ce putain de couteau !!''

'' Dean, calme toi !'' ordonna Ellen en le saisissant par les épaules pour l'empêcher de bouger. '' Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe mon garçon ?'' lui redemanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Dean la regarda un moment complètement perdu avant de s'effondrer dans le canapé la tête entre les mains. Jo se précipita vers lui et s'assit à ses côtés en le prenant par les épaules. Dean inspira profondément.

'' Lisa a appellé.'' déclara-t-il d'une voix tendue. '' Ben est à l'hôpital. Pneumonie. Une épidémie dans la ville.''

'' Oh mon dieu !'' s'exclama Jo.

'' Tu penses à …'' commença Bobby.

'' Une shtriga, oui. Lisa m'a dit que tous les enfants sont dans le coma et que les médecins sont dans une impasse. Putain !'' s'exclama-t-il en se levant. '' J'avais promis au gamin qu'il ne lui arriverait plus rien ! Je lui avais promis !''

'' Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir, Dean.'' lui dit Ellen doucement.

'' Peu importe.'' répondit Dean en se passant une main sur le visage. '' Je vais aller à Cicero, retrouver cette chose et la buter.'' déclara-t-il sûr de lui.

Puis il se saisit de son couteau et sortit avant que quiconque ait pu faire le moindre geste. Dehors ils entendirent le moteur de l'Impala rugir avant un crissement de pneus indiquant le départ de Dean.

'' J'espère qu'il n'arrivera rien au gamin sinon on peut être sûrs de plus le revoir avant un moment.'' déclara Caleb pour rompre le silence. Jo le fusilla du regard et Caleb préféra partir.

'' Euh qui sont Ben et Lisa ?'' demanda Sam.

'' Une ex de Dean et son fils.'' répondit Ellen. '' Dean a sauvé Ben de changeling et depuis ils sont plutôt proches.''

'' Oh.'' répondit Sam.

'' Oh comme tu dis.'' siffla Jo en lui lançant un regard noir. '' Il n'est pas en état de chasser tout seul !'' s'écria-t-elle.

'' Jo,'' soupira sa mère. '' Dean est le meilleur chasseur que j'ai jamais rencontré. Il ne lui arrivera rien.''

'' Tu as vu dans quel état il est ! Il est complètement perturbé !'' s'exclama-t-elle.

'' Jo, Dean est un putain de chasseur. Il ne se fera pas avoir par un truc comme un shtriga. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il en voies une. Il s'en sortira bien.'' déclara Bobby d'un ton rassurant avant de partir rejoindre Caleb.

Jo grogna avant de sortir dehors. Ellen soupira puis elle aussi sortit laissant Sam et Jess tous seuls.

'' Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il y a toujours de l'action ici.'' dit Jess avec un pauvre sourire.

Sam lui sourit doucement.

'' Sam, comment on va rentrer chez nous maintenant ?''

Sam la regarda un moment. Il n'en avait aucune idée !


	5. Un an plus tard

**Un an plus tard.**

Dean se réveilla en sursaut. Un cauchemar, encore un. Il soupira en passant une main sur son visage avant de regarder la personne allongée auprès de lui. Jo. Encore. Il avait été faible à nouveau. À chaque fois il se promettait de ne pas recommencer et à chaque fois il revenait vers elle. Et cela durait depuis un an. Peu après la mort du pasteur Jim, il était entré au bar peu après la fermeture, blessé. Jo était là, elle l'avait soigné et il avait craqué. Il était parti le lendemain se promettant de plus jamais recommencer et puis un jour quelques mois plus tard il était revenu dans la nuit et sans un mot elle l'avait conduit à sa chambre.

Et cela avait recommencé. Et comme toutes les fois il se promettait de ne plus recommencer. Mais Jo était comme une drogue. Maintenant qu'il avait goûté, il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Il avait besoin d'elle, il l'aimait ça s'était sûr mais il ne pouvait pas être avec elle. Il n'avait plus rien à apporter à une femme. Il n'avait plus rien à apporter à personne et surtout il ne méritait pas une femme aussi merveilleuse que Jo. Il n'était qu'un chasseur qui ne vivait que pour ses chasses. Il n'était rien d'autre. Il n'était plus un fils même plus un frère.

Mauvaise idée de penser à son frère. Il n'avait plus parler à Sam depuis la mort de Jim. Il était parti à Cicero sans se retourner, avait tué cette saloperie de bestiole qui avait osé s'en prendre à Ben puis il était resté là-bas un moment pour profiter de cet ersatz de vie de famille. Mais trop vite sa réalité l'avait rattrapé. Ce n'était pas sa vie. Et il était parti. Encore.

Il n'était même pas retourné à Palo Alto. Pourquoi faire ? Sam ne faisait plus parti de sa vie désormais. Il avait sa femme, son job. Sam n'avait plus besoin de lui. Toute sa vie son père ne lui avait répété qu'une chose. Protège Sammy. Et il l'avait fait. Il avait protéger son frère. Il avait fait en sorte qu'il ait la vie qu'il désire. Mais maintenant Sam n'avait plus besoin de lui. Il n'avait plus d'utilité.

Alors il s'était lancé dans la chasse, désespérément. Espérant que sa dernière chasse arrive bientôt. Mais elle tardait, encore et toujours. Alors invariablement quand la solitude lui pesait trop il venait ici voir Jo. La belle et pétillante Jo. Qui l'accueillait toujours avec un grand sourire. Jo dont les yeux brillaient d'une telle façon quand il lui faisait l'amour qu'il avait l'espace d'un instant l'impression de toujours exister pour quelqu'un. Mais la réalité le frappait toujours au réveil. Toujours plus dure, toujours plus douloureuse. Il n'était plus qu'un chasseur.

Il avait toujours entendu qu'un chasseur devait être solitaire. Aucune attache, aucune responsabilité. C'était comme ça que l'on survivait. Mais lui, il avait toujours pensé autrement, qu'il ne finirait pas seul, qu'il y avait toujours son frère qui aurait besoin de lui, qui le maintiendrait dans cette vie.

Il avait menti à son frère. Il avait besoin de lui. Il avait besoin de Sammy car sans lui son existence n'avait aucun but. Tout sa vie il n'avait été qu'un grand frère, il ne savait être que cela. Et maintenant il ne l'était plus alors il n'était plus rien.

Il se leva essayant de ne pas réveiller sa compagne. S'habilla dans la lueur de la lune et lui laissa son mot, toujours le même, toujours pour s'excuser avant de partir s'asseoir dans sa voiture. Il posa la tête sur le volant et soupira. Cette fois serait la dernière. Il ne reviendrait pas. Il la laisserait l'oublier et se construire une vie avec un homme qui vallait plus que lui, avec un homme qui la mériterait.

La sonnerie de son portable le fit sursauter et en voyant le nom de l'appelant il ne put qu'être plus surpris. Hésitant il décrocha.

'' Très bien, je serais là au plus vite.'' déclara-t-il avant de démarrer en faisant rugir le moteur.

Jo soupira en entendant le moteur. Il était parti loin d'elle, encore. Quand comprendrait-il enfin que c'était lui qu'elle voulait pour justement ce qu'il est. Avec ses défauts, ses faiblesses, tout. Elle le voulait tout entier. Elle ne savait pas très bien ce qui se passait dans sa tête, elle avait toujours eu l'impression de bien le cerner mais depuis qu'il avait revu Sam elle ne le comprenait plus. Il se lançait dans des chasses dangereuses, seul, refusant l'aide de n'importe qui. C'est à peine s'il leur donnait des nouvelles. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il cherchait exactement en ce moment mais toutes ses chasses allaient finir par le tuer.

Non, impossible. Dean ne pouvait pas … Elle gémit devant l'horreur de ce qu'elle venait de penser. Et si justement ce que cherchait Dean dans toutes ses chasses était la mort ? Et s'il cherchait sa dernière chasse ? C'était impossible. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Elle avait besoin de lui. Il ne pouvait pas avoir abandonné. Pas Dean. C'était juste impossible. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner maintenant.

Se ressaisissant, elle prit son téléphone et composa un numéro. Il allait la tuer c'était sûr. Mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser Dean sur cette pente autodestructrice plus longtemps. Que ferait-elle s'il venait à mourir ? C'était juste trop horrible pour y penser.

'' Bobby c'est Jo.'' dit-elle dès que le vieux chasseur ait décroché. '' Oui je sais que c'est le milieu de la nuit mais c'est vraiment urgent... C'est à propos de Dean... écoute tu as bien vu que ça n'allait pas ces temps-ci... J'ai besoin d'un service... Allez tu m'en dois un... Bien j'ai besoin que tu l'appelles et que tu lui demandes où il va... C'est vraiment important Bobby je te le demanderai pas sinon !... Merci je te revaudrai ça... Mais non il dort pas... Parce qu'il vient de partir de chez moi à l'instant... Tu me rappelles promis !... Bien à toute à l'heure...''

Elle soupira en raccrochant. Puis elle s'habilla, pris son sac d'armes et sortit de sa chambre. Elle laissa un mot sur le bar pour prévenir sa mère et monta en voiture. Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre que Bobby lui dise où il était !

**Palo Alto, deux jours plus tard.**

Sam tournait en rond dans le salon.

'' Bon sang arrête !'' s'écria Jess à bout de nerf. '' Ça ne résoudra rien.'' ajouta-t-elle plus doucement.

Sam s'arrêta et la regarda un instant avant de venir s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il soupira.

'' J'ai juste l'impression d'être complètement inutile.'' dit-il en la regardant.

'' Je sais.''

On frappa à la porte. Sam sauta aussitôt sur ses jambes. Enfin.

Il ouvrit la porte, laissant entrer son frère.

'' Je suis tellement content que tu sois venu.'' lui dit-il avec un grand sourire.


	6. Retour sur une année

**Un an plus tôt, Cicero, Indianna.**

Dean regardait Lisa dormir. Son sac était déjà prêt, il était prêt et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à détacher les yeux de cette femme. Il pourrait décider de rester ici avec elle et Ben. Le petit l'adorait, Lisa était merveilleuse. Il se trouverait un job dans un garage, la petite vie parfaite, une femme, un gosse. Dean soupira, il n'était pas fait pour cette vie. Il avait essayé, vraiment mais la chasse lui manquait, l'adrénaline lui manquait. Il avait besoin d'action aussi quand Caleb l'avait appelé pour nettoyer un nid de vampires il n'avait pas hésité. C'était un job simple rapide, exactement ce qu'il lui fallait en ce moment. Il inspira un grand coup et se leva en prenant son sac.

'' Tu t'en vas ?'' demanda la voix endormie de Lisa dans son dos.

'' Je... Caleb a besoin de moi.'' dit-il une main sur la poignet de la porte.

'' Tu reviendras ?'' demanda Lisa en ayant peu d'espoir.

'' Je serais toujours là si tu as besoin de moi Lisa.'' promit Dean en plongeant dans son regard.

'' Soit prudent alors.'' souffla Lisa la voix pleine de larmes.

'' Comme toujours.'' lui répondit Dean en partant.

C'est ainsi qu'il rejoignit Caleb dans le Minessota pour tuer une bande de vampires. Il en ressortit presque indemne. Une ou deux côtes fêlées, et une dizaine de points de suture, mais toujours en vie.

**Huit mois plutôt, Hansville, Colorado.**

Dean s'écrasa contre le mur. Il entendit quelque chose se briser à l'intérieur de lui.

'' Saloperie de bordel de merde !'' jura-t-il. '' Toi ma poule je vais te faire griller !''

Il ramassa son mini lance-flamme qui était tombé à côté de lui et sortit son briquet de la poche arrière de son jean. Au moment où la bestiole se jetait à nouveau sur lui il alluma le tout. La créature s'enflamma dans un cri suraigu.

Résultat : Trois côtes brisées, un poumon perforé. Deux jours d'hôpital. Mais toujours en vie.

**Sept mois plus tôt, devant de Roadhouse.**

Dean conduisait pied au plancher. Il était sur une chasse pas loin de chez Ellen et Jo et il était plutôt mal en point. Il n'arriverait pas à se soigner seul. En arrivant il constata tout de suite que le bar était fermé, il entra doucement en priant pour qu'une des filles soient toujours debout de préférence Ellen, elle ne poserait pas de question.

Pourtant le destin ne pouvait pas lui faire deux fleurs le même jour. Une des filles était effectivement encore au bar mais il reconnut la chevelure blonde de Jo.

Jo faisait les comptes de la semaine, c'était son tour. Elle avait éteint toutes les lumières sauf celles au dessus du bar, aussi quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir elle ne reconnut pas tout de suite Dean.

''Désolée mais on est fermé pour ce soir.'' déclara-t-elle.

Dean entra dans la lumière et Jo retint une exclamation horrifiée. Il était vraiment dans un sale état. Une longue balafre s'étendait du haut de son torse jusqu'à son nombril, il tenait son bras gauche contre lui, du sang coulait du haut de son visage. Vraiment salement amoché. Elle courut vers lui et le soutient alors qu'il s'effondrait un peu. Elle le porta jusqu'à une chaise où il s'assit en grognant de douleur.

'' Enlève ton t-shirt je reviens avec la trousse de secours.'' déclara-t-elle avant d'aller dans la réserve.

Quand elle revint Dean s'était exécuté. Les dégats semblaient être pire que ce qu'elle avait estimé. Tout son côté droit avait pris une couleur violacé. Elle soupira.

'' Une fille trop violente ?'' demanda-t-elle en commençant à nettoyer sa blessure au torse.

'' Ouais'' grogna Dean. '' Un putain d'esprit vengeur. Il n'y est pas aller de main morte.''

'' Je vois ça.'' répondit Jo en essayant de ne pas penser que c'était le torse de Dean qu'elle touchait. '' Je t'ai déjà dit que les hommes n'étaient pas fait pour rentrer en collision avec les murs.''

'' Encore un truc qu'il avait oublié de quand il était humain.'' dit Dean en gémissant alors qu'elle palper son flanc droit pour évaluer les dégâts sur ses côtes.

'' Je pense que t'as rien de cassé. Ta blessure à la tête et celle de ton torse n'ont pas besoin de points mais ton épaule est démise.'' déclara-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle espérait neutre.

'' Tu te sens capable de la remettre ou je dois encore embrasser un mur ?'' demanda Dean avec un sourire.

'' Ca va je vais le faire.'' grogna-t-elle avant d'aller chercher une bouteille de whisky. '' Pour après'' déclara-t-elle en la lui tenant. '' Bon j'y vais.''

Elle se plaça derrière lui et d'un geste sec elle remit son épaule en place.

'' Putain de bordel de merde.'' jura Dean avant de boire une grande gorgée de whisky.

Jo leva les yeux au ciel en l'entendant parler ainsi. Dean pouvait être charmant mais il jurait comme un charretier. Puis elle se mit à panser ses deux blessures.

Le silence s'était installé pendant ses soins. De temps en temps Dean portait la bouteille de whisky à ses lèvres. Quand elle eut finit de panser sa blessure au torse elle laissa ses doigts se promenaient un peu dessus. Elle sourit en sentant le frisson qui parcourut Dean. Il lui releva le menton et plongea dans son regard. Alors il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, Jo crut prendre pied. Il l'embrassait.

C'était un baiser fiévreux, brûlant. Trois mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu, trois mois pendant lesquels leurs désirs n'avaient fait que grandir. Dean stoppa le baiser quand le souffle commença à lui manquait. Alors il posa son front contre le sien et murmura d'une voix faible. '' Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?'' Jo s'éloigna de lui puis quand elle fut devant la porte qui menait à sa chambre elle tendit la main vers lui. Dean regarda un moment cette main, puis il la saisit et suivit Jo.

Cette nuit-là, ils firent l'amour pour la première fois.

Le lendemain matin, Dean s'enfuyait laissant un mot pour s'excuser.

Le lendemain matin, Jo se promit qu'un jour il ne partirait pas.

Résultat : Une épaule démise et le cœur brisé. Mais toujours en vie.

**Trois mois plus tôt, Beauford, Lousianne.**

La vampire le saisit à plein main et le fir voltiger à vingt mètre de lui. Dean s'effondra dans un grognement de douleur mais la main toujours serrée sur sa machette. _Ne jamais perdre son arme_ disait la voix de son père dans sa tête.

Il se releva en serrant les dents. _Ne jamais montrer ses faiblesses à son ennemi._ Il sourit à créature devant lui. Le vampire vit rouge et courut vers lui. D'un geste précis Dean le décapita. Il regarda autour de lui. Six vampires gisaient, morts. Il avait gagné. Il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Résultat : Un mal de crâne, de vieilles blessures réouvertes, un poignet foulé. Mais toujours en vie.

**Deux mois plus tôt, Riverside Mountain, Montana.**

Il le savait tout près d'eux. Il les chassait. Il le savait et il avait horreur de ça. Dean n'aimait pas passer de chasseur à proie pourtant ce wendigo était particulièrement vicieux. Lui et cette fille Katherine avaient déjà survécu une nuit. Dean devait l'abattre maintenant où ils ne passeraient pas la deuxième. Elle était trop faible, trop morte de peur. Une proie facile qui le rendait vulnérable mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser et le wendigo les empêchait de regagner le bas de la montagne.

Il entendit une brindille craquait derrière lui. Il se tourna aussitôt vers la source du bruit en pointant son pistolet qui contenait une fusée de détresse. Il ne lui en restait plus que deux. Deux chances de l'abattre ou ils étaient morts. Il le sentait courir tout autour d'eux. Cet saleté de bestiole faisait montrer la pression.

Soudain elle surgit sur son côté droit et l'envoya valdingué à plus de vingt mètres. Dean atterrit sur sa cheville qui craqua sinistrement. Le hurlement de Katherine lui vrilla les tympans. Elle espérait quoi à hurler de la sorte, faire exploser le wendigo. Dean se releva et tira sur la bête qui lui faisait dos. Mais cette dernière esquiva et fonça sur lui.

D'un coup de poing dans le ventre, elle l'envoya valser. Dean s'écroula sur le dos le souffle coupé. Le wendigo s'approchait de lui en grognant. D'un geste vif Dean dégaina sa dernière fusée et tira. Elle atteignit le wendigo en pleine poitrine qui s'enflamma en hurlant de douleur. Dean s'allongea à terre essouflé. Il était crevé, il avait mal partout et sa cheville l'élançait atrocement.

Mais il devait se ressaisir. La demoiselle en détresse n'était pas encore sauver. La jeune fille avait ramené ses jambes contre sa poitrine et se balançait d'avant en arrière en état de choc. Super, il avait la cheville pétée et il allait devoir limite la porter jusqu'en bas. Le voyage allait être en long.

Résultat : Fracture agravée de la cheville, trois semaines d'immobilisation. Mais toujours vivant.

**Aujourd'hui, Palo Alto, Californie.**

'' Je suis tellement content que tu ais pu venir.'' déclara Sam avec un grand sourire.

'' Maintenant que je suis là, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dont tu ne peux pas me parler au téléphone ?'' demanda Dean de mauvaise humeur.

Il n'avait pas envie d'être là mais Sam l'avait appelé à l'aide, il n'avait pas pu faire autrement.

'' Un de mes amis Zack est accusé de tentative de meurtre sur sa petite-amie.'' déclara Sam en retrouvant sa mine sombre.

Son frère était de mauvaise humeur, il le sentait. Ça n'allait pas être facile.

'' Tu choisis mal tes amis, en quoi c'est mon problème ?'' déclara Dean d'une voix neutre vraiment horripilante aux oreilles de Sam.

'' Il ne peut pas avoir fait ça.'' s'écria Sam. '' Il était avec moi, Jess et Rebecca au moment des faits. Mais la police ne nous croient pas. Selon elle nous ne sommes pas fiables car Zack et noter ami et qu'il est le frère de Rebecca et Emily est presque sure que c'est lui. Il a même été filmé rentrant chez lui à 22h35 alors qu'il était ici en train de boire des bières.''

'' Je vois pas en quoi c'est mon problème. La police est nulle c'est pas nouveau. La vidéo est truquée.'' répondit Dean.

'' Justement non, les experts disent qu'elle est authentique.'' soupira Sam. '' Dean, deux endroits au même moment. C'est définitivement le genre d'affaire dont tu t'occupes. S'il te plaît aide-moi.'' soupira Sam.

Dean regarda un moment son frère dans les yeux. Il avait raison, deux endroits au même moment, définitivement son problème.

'' Il faut que je vois la vidéo.'' déclara-t-il.

Sam sourit, Dean allait l'aider. Comprenant que c'était pas le moment des remerciments il accompagna son frère au salon.

'' Je travaille pour le cabinet qui représente Zack. Je me suis procuré une copie.'' dit-il en mettant la cassette dans le magnétoscope.

Dean regarda la vidéo sans rien dire une fois puis deux. Puis il fit un arrêt sur image. Au moment où les yeux de l'ami de son frère croisèrent l'objectif de la caméra ils brillèrent.

'' Surement un reflexe de la caméra.'' déclara Sam d'un air consterné. Mais Dean avait reconnu la créature et il n'aimait vraiment mais alors vraiment pas ça.

'' Nah.'' fiit-il en se passant une main sur le visage. '' C'est un shapeshifter. Putain'' s'exclama-t-il. '' Je hais ces bestioles !''


	7. Pour t'aider

Au vu de l'heure tardive, Dean avait prévu de remettre au lendemain le début de ses investigations. Il avait prévu d'aller le lendemain matin chercher les plans du réseaux des égouts de la ville afin de déterminer le lieu probable de la cache de la créature, ensuite il faudrait qu'il s'arrange pour le tuer et mener la police là-bas pour disculper Zack, l'ami de son frère.

À vrai dire, il n'en avait rien à foutre de ce Zack mais Sam avait insisté pour qu'il tente de le disculper ce qui rendait la tâche encore plus difficile.

Il allait aussi devoir recenser le nombre de victimes que cette satanée bestiole avait pu. Encore du travail pour l'agent spécial Ben Harper du FBI et un costume de pingouin pour lui. Oh joie.

Mais bon il préférait encore cela à ce qu'il se passait en ce moment dans l'appartement de son frère. Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, des amis à lui et Jess s'étaient incrustés et Dean n'en pouvait plus. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne fréquentait plus de civil et maintenant il comprenait pourquoi il les évitait.

Une fois les présentations faites, il s'était installé sur la table dans un coin du salon et avait sorti son flingue pour le nettoyer sous l'œil désapprobateur de son frère. Il n'en avait eu cependant rien à foutre et avait fait semblant de ne pas remarquer le malaise qui avait envahit la pièce. Après tout il avait une chasse au shapeshifter à mener et il avait besoin que son arme soit très propre. En effet les balles d'argent avaient tendance à enrayer les armes si celles-ci n'étaient pas correctement nettoyer et ceux malgré la qualité des balles qu'il avait faites.

Alors tout à son occupation, Dean avait écouté les discussions futiles que les amis partageaient en s'exhortant au calme. Cela aurait fait désordre s'il avait commencé à buter les amis de son frère. Mais il n'arrivait pas à le croire, un de leurs amis était dans la merde et eux tout ce dont ils parlaient était de révision, d'examens et de commission d'admission. Il remercia encore une fois son père de l'avoir élever dans le monde de la chasse car il n'aurait jamais pu être un civil lambda. Il se demandait comment son frère pouvait faire pour préférer ses gens-là aux chasseurs. Les chasseurs étaient tellement plus marrants et leurs histoires beaucoup plus passionnantes.

Au bout d'un certain moment, alors qu'il faisait de plus en plus de bruit en nettoyant son arme, son frère vint le voir.

'' Tu es vraiment obligé de faire ça maintenant.'' demanda-t-il un brin agacé.

'' C'est toi qui a voulu que je reste ici et pas que je prenne un motel.'' lui répondit Dean avec un sourire. '' Je suis en chasse, j'ai besoin que mon arme soit propre si je ne veux pas qu'elle s'enraye.''

Sam souffla puis acquiesça. C'est vrai que c'est lui qui avait demandé à son frère de rester ici car il était ridicule qu'il paye une chambre de motel alors que Sam avait une chambre d'ami à disposition même si Dean utilisait une fausse carte de crédit.

Sam se mit alors à observer les balles que son frère avait posé sur la table. Il remarqua qu'elles étaient d'étonnamment de bonne qualité pour des balles en argent faites main.

'' Qui te les a faites ?'' demanda-t-il curieux.

Dean leva les yeux de son arme pour voir de quoi il parlait. '' Moi.'' répondit-il distraitement.

Sam ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement.

'' Caleb et moi avons mis une nouvelle technique pour qu'elles enrayent moins les armes il y a quelques années.'' justifia Dean.

'' Mais où as-tu trouvé la machine pour les faire ?'' s'étonna Sam, il se souvenait que son père avait l'habitude d'acheter la majorité de ses munitions à d'autres chasseurs comme Caleb qui s'étaient spécialisé dans la fabrication.

'' J'en ai trouvé une vieille que j'ai réparé quand le vieux Elkins est mort. Comme c'est Papa et moi qui avons tué les vamps qui l'avaient eu c'est à nous que sont revenues toutes ses affaires. Il avait du beau matos.'' déclara Dean en continuant son manège. '' C'est lui aussi qui avait l'arme qui nous a servit à tuer le démon qui avait tué Maman.''

'' Une arme capable de tuer un démon.'' s'étonna Sam. '' Mais c'est impossible !''

'' Bin maintenant elle marche plus, y a plus de balles.'' répondit Dean en haussant les épaules.

'' Mais comment elle a été fabriqué ?'' demanda Sam curieux.

'' En 1835, Samuel Colt a fabriqué un revolver capable de tuer les créatures surnaturelles mais elle ne pouvait fonctionner qu'avec treize balles. Le premier chasseur qui l'a eu en sa possession en avait utilisé sept. On a utilisé les six dernières avec Papa.'' raconta Dean.

'' Tu veux dire que la chose qui a tué Maman est vraiment morte. Qu'elle n'est pas juste en Enfer.'' souffla Sam impressionné.

'' Ouais je lui ai mis la dernière balle en pleine tête.'' déclara Dean avec un sourire satisfait.

'' Je croyais que c'était Papa qui l'avait tué.'' s'étonna Sam.

'' Nah, le démon l'avait déjà bien amoché à ce moment-là.'' déclara Dean douloureusement.

'' Dean que s'est-il passé ce jour-là ?'' demanda Sam après un moment de silence.

Dean releva la tête vivement. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à cette question. Et il n'était pas près à répondre non plus. Il n'avait jamais reparlé de cette journée même avec ceux qui l'avaient vécue. Il avait essayé de l'enfouir au plus profond de son esprit et il n'avait pas l'intention d'en reparler un jour. Même à son frère. Même si celui-ci avait le droit de savoir comment leur père était mort.

'' Ah parce que maintenant ça t'intéresse ?'' cracha-t-il acide.

'' Bien sûr que ça m'intéresse !'' s'exclama Sam. '' J'ai bien le droit de savoir comment mon père est mort !''

'' Non tu n'as pas le droit !'' s'écria Dean en se levant fusillant du regard son frère. Le silence se fit d'un coup dans le salon. '' Tu n'as pas le droit de venir cinq ans après et me faire revivre ça ! Si tu voulais le savoir tu aurais dû venir quand Papa est mort ! Tu n'avais qu'à venir le brûler avec moi ! Là tu aurais su mais tu ne peux pas venir me demander ça cinq ans après alors que je fais tout pour oublier cette journée !'' continua-t-il agressif. '' Tu as loupé ta chance de savoir et ne compte pas sur moi pour t'en parler !''

'' J'ai le droit de savoir !'' cria Sam en retour. '' C'était mon père aussi !''

Dean allait lui répondre quand il fut interrompu par des coups violents à la porte. Dean ne connaissait que deux catégories de personnes qui frappaient ainsi, les flics et les chasseurs. Aussitôt il réarma son flingue faisant sursauter les amis de Sam. Prudemment il avança vers la porte, ses instincts de chasseur prenant le dessus. Sam regardait son frère agir pétrifié. Dean regarda par le judas et ses épaules se décontractèrent. Il poussa un profond soupir avant d'ouvrir la porte.

'' Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?'' demanda-t-il à la personne qui était derrière.

'' Je suis contente de te voir aussi Dean.'' répondit Jo en forçant le passage dans l'appartement. Elle regarda un moment autour d'elle pour évaluer le nombre de personnes présentes et les sorties possibles comme tout bon chasseur.

'' Jo.'' fit Dean menaçant mais en remettant la sécurité de son flingue.

'' Bonjour Sam.'' fit Jo d'une voix joyeuse ignorant Dean. '' Jess.'' ajouta-t-elle en regardant la jeune femme qui était au milieu du salon entouré par ses amis.

Tous dévisageaient la jeune fille curieux. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui se passait en ce moment dans le salon des Winchester mais c'était vraiment bizarre. D'abord ils avaient rencontré le frère de leur ami dont ils ignoraient l'existence et qui était vraiment mais alors vraiment très étrange et maintenant cette fille s'introduisait chez ses amis alors qu'aucun des deux ne l'avaient semble-t-il invitée si on en croyait leur expression ahuris.

Dean lui était toujours surpris par l'irruption de la jeune fille mais il se ressaisit bien vite.

'' Comment tu as su où j'étais ?'' demanda-t-il avant que la lumière se fasse dans mon esprit. '' Bobby.'' souffla-t-il. '' Je vais le tuer.''

'' Ne lui en veut pas je l'ai forcé. Il ne devait un service.'' répondit Jo un peu ennuyée.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?'' demanda de nouveau Dean.

'' T'aider bien sûr.'' répondit Jo comme si c'était l'évidence même.

'' M'aider.'' répéta Dean bêtement.

Il serra les mâchoires et passa la main sur son visage pour essayer de se calmer. Puis il saisit Jo par le bras et l'entraina dans la cuisine sous l'oeil curieux de toute la pièce. Sam voulut les suivre mais il se dit qu'ils avaient peu être besoin de régler ça tout seul. Cependant il se demandait ce qui avait poussé Jo à venir aider son frère alors que tout le monde affirmait qu'il était le meilleur chasseur qu'ils avaient rencontré. La curiosité prennant le dessus il alla écouter à la porte. Au son de sa voix il sut que son frère était vraiment furieux.

'' Qu'est-ce qui t'as croire que j'aurais besoin d'aide bon sang ?'' disait celui-ci.

'' Dean.'' souffla Jo d'une voix douce. '' Je m'inquiète pour toi ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu comment tu agis ces derniers temps. Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris ce que tu essayes de faire.''

Sam fit son frère s'appuyer contre l'évier en croisant les bras dans une position purement défensive.

'' Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.'' déclara-t-il d'un ton qui montrait qu'il savait exactement de quoi elle parlait.

'' Mais bien sûr.'' lui répondit Jo en commençant à s'énerver. Elle détestait quand il faisait son buté. '' Tu vas me dire que tu ne fais pas tout pour te faire tuer peut-être.''

'' Tu es ridicule.'' souffla Dean en baisant la tête.

'' Merde Dean tu fais chier ça tu le sais !'' s'exclama Jo. '' Tu fonces tête baissé dans n'importe quelle chasse ! Tu ne demandes plus d'aide même pour les plus dangereuses. Tu crois que je ne sais pas pour ce nid de vamps à Beauford ! Tu es inconscient en ce moment !''

'' Je n'ai jamais eu besoin d'aide pour chasser !'' asséna Dean en la regardant durement.

'' Je sais ça.'' lui répondit-elle sur le même ton. '' Mais tu ne chasses plus, ce que tu fais ça s'appelle du suicide.''

'' C'est n'importe quoi.'' nia Dean.

'' Mais arrête de me prendre pour une idiote merde !'' s'écria Jo. '' Tu ne crois pas que j'ai remarqué que à chaque fois que tu viens nous voir tu as de nouvelles cicatrises ? De nouvelles blessures. Depuis que je te connais je t'ai rarement vu blessé, une coupure de temps en temps. Mais en ce moment on dirait que même pour le salt'n'burnt le plus basique tu reviens blessé de partout. Ne me dis pas le contraire.''

'' Et même si c'était vrai, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te conserne.'' cracha Dean méchamment. Jo le regarda un moment choqué. Jamais il ne lui avait parlé sur ce ton.

'' Cela me conserne parce que je tiens à Dean.'' chuchota-t-elle doucement.

Dean la regarda un moment. Jo n'avait pas l'habitude de se montrer si faible et Dean en était bouleversé. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle avait vu son attitude. Il secoua la tête.

'' J'ai besoin d'un verre.'' déclara-t-il en sortant de la cuisine.

Là il tomba sur son frère qui semblait avoir tout entendu. '' Ou peut-être douze.'' ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard choqué de son frère.

Dean passa devant lui et sortit de l'appartement en claquant la porte. Jo avait sursauté en entendant le bruit avant de soupirer. Elle remarqua enfin Sam qui la regardait complètement agare. Sam la vit vasciller mais il la rattrapa. Il la conduit aussitôt dans la salon pour l'asseoir sur une chaise.

'' Tu vas bien ?'' lui demanda-t-il inquiet.

'' Oui, oui. Ça fait deux jours que je roule. J'ai pas beaucoup dormi.'' justifia-t-elle.

Jess lui servit une tasse de café bien chaud et Jo la remercia.

'' C'est vrai ce que tu as dit ?'' demanda Sam une fois qu'elle ait bu une gorgée. '' Que Dean cherche à se tuer ?'' Jo grimaça. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû parler de ça alors que Sam était à côté.

'' Sam...'' soupira-t-elle

'' C'est mon frère, Jo.'' dit Sam d'une voix suppliante.

Les amis de Sam regardaient la scène vraiment interessés. Leur ami était toujours très secret sur sa famille et sa vie avant l'entrée à l'université et là ils semblaient être en plein drame famillial, ils allaient peut-être en apprendre plus sur le passé de leur ami.

'' Il est différent depuis la mort du pasteur Jim.'' déclara Jo douloureusement. '' Il ne va pas bien et il est dangereux pour lui-même. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il cherche mais il devient inconscient dans ses chasses. Il les enchaîne sans laisser le temps à ses blessures de cicatriser, sans prendre le temps de se reposer. C'est à peine si on l'a vu en un an.'' Elle soupira. '' Je m'y suis mal pris. J'aurais pas dû l'attaquer de front comme ça. C'était sûr qu'il allait se braquer putain.'' Elle se prit la tête entre les mains. '' J'aimerai tellement que Jim soit encore là...''

Les amis de Sam ne trouvaient plus cela drôle du tout. Bien sûr ils avaient compris depuis le début qu'entre Sam et son frère s'étaient tendu mais là cette femme venait de dire qu'il était limite suicidaire... Et c'était quoi cette histoire de chasse ? La saison de la chasse n'était même pas encore ouverte !

Sam regardait Jo ahuri.

'' Dean n'est pas comme ça.'' nia-t-il. '' Il est toujours très prudent en chasse.''

'' Plus maintenant ça.'' déclara Jo. '' Depuis ton départ il a énormément changer. Tu lui as fait beaucoup de mal, tu sais et la mort de John l'a complètement détruit. Il se sent tellement coupable de ne pas l'avoir sauvé alors qu'il n'y est pour rien. Il n'y avait que Jim qui arrivait à l'aider quand ça n'allait pas mais maintenant...'' Elle soupira à nouveau puis se leva. '' Je vais aller me chercher un motel. J'ai besoin de dormir.''

'' Non, reste ici.'' s'exclama Sam. '' Tu prendras la chambre d'ami. Dean dormira sur le canapé.''

Jo acquiesça puis se laissa conduire par Sam. Une fois seuls les amis de Sam et Jess se tournèrent vers cette dernière.

'' Je suis vraiment désolée que vous ayez dû assister à ça.'' s'excusa-t-elle. Elle avait eu raison quand elle avait dit à Sam que c'était une mauvaise idée d'appeler Dean. Maintenant elle avait honte devant ses amis. Elle aurait bien aimé que ses amis ne rencontrent jamais le frère de son mari et ses amis bizarres même ça aurait pu être pire si c'était ce Bobby ou ce Caleb qui avait débarqué. Jo était au moins un peu normale.

'' C'est vraiment pas grave Jess.'' essaya de la rassurer Rebecca la sœur de Zack.

'' Oui c'est vrai.'' renchérit Matt. '' On a toujours été curieux par rapport au passé de Sam.''

Jess grimaça. Elle n'aimait pas du tout la tournure de la conversation mais alors vraiment pas du tout. Elle n'aimait pas mentir mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus dire la vérité sur la famille de Sam, tout le monde allait la prendre pour une folle. Elle aimait Sam sincèrement et de tout son cœur mais qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait aimé qu'il ait une famille normale ou carrément pas de famille du tout.

'' C'est compliqué Matt.'' finit-elle pas répondre. '' Et c'est certainement pas à moi de vous en parler.''

'' Mais comme même Jess pourquoi ne veut-il jamais parlé de sa famille ?'' s'exclama Louise.

'' N'insistez pas s'il vous plait.'' demanda-t-elle et ses amis comprirent que ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui qu'ils allaient percé le mystère du passé de Sam.

Quand ce dernier revint dans les salons, ils décidèrent de partir. Jess énervée alla tout de suite se coucher laissant Sam seul dans le salon. Il s'écroula sur le canapé la tête entre les mains. Ce qu'il avait découvert sur son frère le bouleverser. Dean était pour lui indestructible c'était impossible qu'il essaye de se détruire comme ça et pourtant Jo en était persuadé et les réactions de Dean quand elle en avait parlé montrer clairement qu'elle avait raison.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de son ainé ? Il fallait qu'il réussisse à lui parler, à l'aider. Dean avait toujours été là pour lui même alors qu'il l'avait abandonné le sortant de sa vie, Dean avait répondu présent quand il l'avait appelé car il avait besoin d'aide. Il se devait d'aider son frère, il ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir sans rien faire.

Décidant qu'il ne pourrait rien faire ce soir, il installa le canapé pour quand son frère rentrerait et alla se coucher.

Tout le monde dormait depuis quelques heures quand un bruit sourd réveilla Jo dans son sommeil. Elle se saisit du couteau de son père qui ne la quittait jamais et alla voir. C'était Dean qui rentrait. Il semblait passablement éméché. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état même lorsqu'il buvait beaucoup. Dean résistait très bien à l'alcool. Le voyant près à s'effondrer elle se précipita vers lui pour l'aider à aller s'allonger sur le canapé.

Dean grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible quand elle lui retira ses bottes. Puis avec douceur elle lui embrassa le front et alla regagner sa chambre mais Dean la retient par le bras. Interrogative elle se retourna vers lui.

'' Je suis tellement désolé, Jo.'' murmura Dean d'une voix brisée. Elle n'avait jamais vu Dean aussi fragile, elle en fut profondément bouleversée. '' Je sais que je fais le con en ce moment.'' continua Dean. '' Mais je me sens tellement inutile maintenant. Sam n'a plus besoin de moi, personne n'a besoin de moi. Je ne sers plus à rien alors à quoi ça sert que je reste ?''

Jo le regarda effarée. Il ne pouvait pas pensé ça quand même. C'était impossible. Elle se pencha vers lui et lui caressa le visage.

'' J'ai besoin de toi, moi.'' murmura-t-elle des larmes dans la voix. '' J'ai terriblement besoin de toi Dean. Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner.''

Dean la regarda un moment dans les yeux avant de les fermer laissant des larmes s'échapper.

'' Tu mériterais tellement mieux.'' souffla-t-il avant de s'endormir.

'' Peut-être.'' souffla Jo sachant qu'il dormait. '' Mais c'est toi que je veux.'' Puis elle regagna sa chambre, le coeur au bord des lèvres.


	8. Début de chasse

Dean se réveilla le premier le lendemain matin, comme d'habitude. Il avait l'impression qu'un concert de rock avait élu domicile dans son crâne. Las, il prit son sac et chercha ses cachets d'aspirine. Il en prit deux et les avala puis il se leva et alla dans la cuisine. Là il fit du café bien serré qui finit de le réveiller.

La veille il avait fait une entorse à sa règle la plus importante. _Ne jamais se soûler pendant une chasse. _Il s'autorisait une bière ou deux, de temps en temps un peu de whisky quand il se blessait mais jamais il ne dépassait la limite. Pourtant hier soir après la discussion avec Sam suivit de celle avec Jo il en avait eu besoin. Il avait peut-être choisit la facilité mais il s'en foutait. Il n'aimait pas faire face à ses sentiments et Jo l'avait jeté dedans.

Jo le rejoignit quand il entamait sa deuxième tasse de café. En silence elle s'en servit une et s'assit en face de lui. Dean ne l'avait pas quitté du regard. Il se souvenait très bien de ce qu'il lui avait avoué avant de s'endormir. Il avait entendu ce qu'elle lui avait dit et maintenant il ne savait pas comment aborder ça. Il but son café en la regardant. Elle semblait paisible, tranquille et en la regardant il se sentait juste apaisé.

Quand il eut fini, il se leva et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille un simple merci. Le sourire qu'elle lui rendit fit battre son cœur beaucoup trop rapidement. Même s'il était toujours sûr de ne pas être la personne qu'il lui fallait, même s'il n'était pas prêt à laisser une chance à leur histoire, elle lui avait redonné confiance en la vie et pour cela il la remerciait.

Quand Sam et Jess les rejoignit ils étaient déjà tous les deux en mode chasseur. Dean lui avait montré la vidéo et lui avait fait lire tout ce qu'il avait rassemblé sur les shapeshifters. Jo, à qui Ash lui avait appris tout ce qu'il fallait savoir sur un ordinateur, avait hacké le serveur des services de police pour recenser les victimes potentielles de la créature.

Ils avaient repéré six victimes qui entraient dans le modus operenti du shapeshifter et avaient placé l'emplacement des maisons sur une carte afin de définir son territoire de chasse. Dean avait décidé d'aller voir le cadastre afin d'avoir les plans des égouts de la ville. Les deux fois où il en avait rencontré un, la bestiole se terrait dedans. Aussi il avait revêtu son costume d'agent et Jo avait mis un tailleur pantalon. C'est ainsi que les découvrir les deux propriétaires.

Sam regardait son frère complètement ahuri. Jamais il n'avait vu son frère aussi bien habillé. Même quand les écoles où ils allaient organisaient des bals, Dean y allait toujours en boots, jeans et veste en cuir.

'' Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites habiller comme ça ?'' finit-il par s'exclamer une fois la surprise passée.

'' Je te présente les agents spéciaux Ben Harper et Lisa Stanley.'' fit Dean avec un grand sourire.

'' Vous … vous n'allez quand même pas vous faire passer pour des agents fédéraux !'' s'écria Jess choquée.

'' Bien sûr que si.'' répondit Dean en haussant des épaules. '' Les gens sont tout de suite plus coopératifs quand tu as une plaque et un costume.''

'' Mais c'est illégal !'' s'exclama à nouveau sa belle-sœur.

'' Il paraît oui.'' répliqua Dean sur un ton indifférent mais elle commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système.

'' Et s'il prend aux gens l'envie de vérifier ?'' demanda Sam avec un sourire amusé.

'' On donne le numéro d'une ligne chez Bobby et il se fait passer pour notre patron.'' répondit Jo.

'' Ingénieux.'' complimenta Sam. '' Mais complètement illégal.''

'' Bah on est loin au moment où ils s'en rendent compte.'' lui répondit Dean en haussant des épaules.

Jess regardait son mari complètement catastrophé. Il n'allait quand même pas les laisser faire. S'il était devenu avocat c'était pour faire respecter la loi, il ne pouvait pas laisser son frère ça ! Pourtant les deux chasseurs sortaient sans que Sam ne les en empêche.

'' Mais enfin Sam ! Pourquoi tu ne les as pas empêché de faire ça ?'' explosa-t-elle une fois la porte fermée.

'' Que voulais-tu que je fasse mon cœur ?'' dit-il en haussant les épaules. '' On leur a demandé de nous aider, ils le font à leur manière.''

'' Et ça ne te pose aucun problème qu'ils commettent un crime pour cela. ?'' continua-t-elle.

'' Jess, Dean vit de fraudes à la carte de crédit alors ça.'' dit-il d'un ton qui montrait clairement qu'il ne pensait pas que c'était important. '' Et puis Zack est en prison alors qu'il n'a rien fait, on doit faire quelque chose pour l'aider.'' justifia-t-il.

'' Moi tout ce que j'en dis c'est qu'ils vont nous attirer plus d'ennuis qu'autre chose. Tu risques d'être radié du barreau pour cela.'' dit-elle énervée.

'' Je ne laisserai pas tombé Zack et tu dois comprendre qu'il faut arrêter cette créature. Elle n'a peut-être pas tué Emily mais qui te dis qu'elle ne tuera pas la prochaine !'' lui dit Sam sèchement. '' Ces créatures sont le mal et Dean les expédie tout droit en Enfer. On ne peut que le laisser faire.''

Jess lui jeta un regard noir et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Sam soupira, Jess ne comprendrait jamais le monde de la chasse et d'un côté cela le rassurait mais il avait peur que s'il reprenait des relations avec son frère cela nuise à son couple. Il gèrerait ça le moment venu se dit-il en allant se servir un café.

Dean et Jo venaient d'entrer dans le bâtiment du cadastre, la personne à l'accueil était une femme. Échangeant un sourire les deux acolytes s'approchèrent.

'' Agents Harper et Stanley du FBI.'' déclara Dean en montrant sa carte le tout accompagné de son sourire ravageur. La jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années cligna des yeux éblouie renforçant le sourire de Dean. '' On aimerait avoir accès aux plans des égouts.'' demanda-t-il d'une voix charmeuse.

'' Je... Oui, oui bien sûr.'' couina la jeune femme en se trémoussant. '' Suivez-moi.''

Elle partit vers une porte à droite en roulant des hanches. Dean adressa un grand sourire à Jo accompagné d'un haussement de sourcils. Jo roula des yeux faussement exaspéré.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle où étaient entreposées les archives. C'était une pièce sans fenêtre qui sentait le renfermé. Dean se demanda un instant pourquoi les archives n'étaient jamais dans des grandes pièces bien éclairées et sans poussières avant de se concentrer sur le système de classement que leur expliquait la jeune femme. Avant de partir elle lui glissa discrètement son numéro de téléphone dans la main. Dean lui sourit puis elle partit les laissant seuls. Là Jo laissa place à son hilarité. Dean lui adressa un sourire.

'' Bon au travail agent Stanley.'' finit-il par déclarer en prenant le classeur qui correspondait au quartier où était rassemblé les crimes.

Dean soupira de frustration. Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'ils épluchaient les plans des égouts et aucun tunnel ne reliait les appartements. Il était tout simplement impossible qu'il soit passé par là. Il allait abandonner quand Jo poussa un cri de victoire.

'' Là j'ai trouvé !'' dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Elle étala un vieux plan devant Dean.

'' Il date des années 60.'' dit-elle. '' Là tu vois un vieux conduit relie les appartements entre eux et là...'' ajouta-t-elle en lui montrant un chemin. '' ça conduit à un local abandonné. Il a peut-être installé son repère ici.''

'' Parfait. On fait une copie de ça et on se casse d'ici. J'en ai marre !'' dit Dean en prenant le plan et en se dirigeant vers la photocopieuse.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient de retour à l'appartement de Sam. Ce dernier était en train de se préparer à manger dans la cuisine. Dean et Jo s'y installèrent et sortir les hamburgers qu'ils étaient passés se prendre avant. En voyant l'assiette de légumes que son frère posa devant lui, Dean grogna et lui jeta un cheeseburger.

'' Mange ça. C'est meilleur pour la santé.'' lui dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Sam secoua la tête mais croqua un grand coup dans le sandwich. Il grogna de plaisir.

'' Ça fait tellement longtemps que j'en ai plus mangé !'' s'exclama-t-il la bouche pleine.

'' Comment tu as pu te passer de hamburgers !'' s'écria Dean.

'' Parce que le dernier que j'ai mangé mon idiot de frère a trouvé malin de remplacer le ketchup par du tabasco.'' répondit Sam.

'' Tu ... tu veux dire que tu n'as plus manger de hamburger depuis ce jour-là !'' s'étonna Dean. '' Mais … mais c'était il y a plus de sept ans ! Comment tu as fait pour survivre ?''

Dean le regardait les yeux exorbités, la bouche grande ouverte. Sept ans sans hamburger c'était impossible. Jo rigolait devant l'air de Dean. Elle savait que la base de la nourriture de Dean était les hamburger au bacon.

'' Quoique je comprends.'' continua Dean un grand sourire aux lèvres. '' Les hamburgers c'est fait pour les mecs actifs comme moi pas pour les petits avocats qui restent derrière leur bureau toute la journée.''

'' Tu veux dire quoi par là ?'' s'offusqua Sam.

'' Que tu t'empâtes Sammy !'' dit Dean un sourire à cent mille volts sur les lèvres.

Jo éclata de rire rapidement suivi par Dean. Sam fit un moment semblant d'être vexé mais rigola à son tour. Dean l'avait appelé Sammy. Il ne l'avait plus fait depuis qu'ils s'étaient parlés pour la dernière fois. Il sourit encore plus. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé être un jour si heureux t'entendre ce surnom débile. Dieu ce qu'il l'avait détesté quand il était plus jeune et maintenant c'était limite s'il ne sautait pas de joie en entendant son frère l'appellait comme ça. Il sentit une vague d'espoir le saisir. Il pourrait peut-être retrouvé son grand frère dans l'homme sombre qui lui faisait face.

Dean aussi avait remarqué le retour du surnom. Il avait pourtant éviter de le dire depuis qu'il avait revu son frère. Il avait essayé de rester au Sam. Mais cette discussion ressemblait tellement à celles qu'ils avaient eu par le passé. Il avait eu l'impression de retrouver son petit frère et c'était sorti tout seul. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait revu Sam à la mort de Jim, Dean se dit que peut-être il n'était pas trop tard. Peut-être qu'il pouvait retrouver son petit frère en cet homme. Il sentit une vague d'espoir le saisir et il n'eut pas le cœur de la réfréner.

Il est bon de rêver parfois...

Après un instant de silence, Sam demanda '' Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ce matin ?''

'' On a surement trouvé sa planque. On termine de manger et on y va.'' lui répondit Jo.

'' Je viens avec vous.'' dit Sam en vrillant un regard décidé à son frère.

'' Hors de question !'' s'exclama celui-ci.

'' Et pourquoi ça ?'' demanda Sam rageusement.

'' Parce que je n'amènerai pas un civil dans le repaire d'une créature !'' s'exclama Dean.

'' Mais je suis pas un civil !'' se vexa Sam.

'' Depuis que je t'ai revu tu ne cesses de me dire que tu n'es pas un chasseur.'' lui répondit Dean. '' Alors je te traite comme un civil. Tu ne viens pas un point c'est tout.''

'' Zack est mon ami !'' s'écria Sam.

'' Je sais et moi et Jo pouvons nous en occuper. Il n'y a pas matière à discussion Sam, tu ne viendras pas !'' conclut Dean avec un regard dur.

'' Tu ne veux pas m'amener moi mais Jo aucun problème !'' protesta Sam.

'' Jo est une chasseuse. Je sais ce qu'elle vaut.'' dit Dean d'une voix calme.

'' Je viendrais Dean. Que tu le veuilles ou pas.'' termina Sam en sortant.

Dean soupira fortement quand son frère sortit. Il ne le comprenait vraiment pas. Il affirmait avec force qu'il n'était pas un chasseur et maintenant il ne voulait pas être laissé en arrière. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Et puis il venait encore de se disputer... C'était à croire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester plus de dix minutes sans s'engueuler.

'' Tu devrais le laisser venir.'' dit Jo doucement sans le regarder.

'' Pardon ?'' s'exclama Dean.

'' Il viendra de toute façon.'' lui répondit Jo en haussant les épaules. '' Tu te souviens de ma première chasse ?''

Bien sûr que Dean s'en souvenait. Il était passé voir Ash pour savoir s'il n'avait pas repéré des signes du démon quand il avait entendu les femmes Harvelle se disputaient violemment. Il était entré dans le bar ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre. Jo avait recenser une série de crime dans un immeuble qui faisait penser à l'œuvre d'un fantôme mais sa mère ne voulait pas la laisser s'en occuper. Dean avait alors décidé de s'en charger lui-même et avait laissé les deux femmes à leur différent.

Seulement après avoir fait la visite de l'appartement de la dernière victime il était tombé sur Jo qui parlait avec le propriétaire. Sans comprendre comment il s'était retrouvé avec la jeune fille sur les bras bien décidée à rester. Aussi quand Ellen avait appelé, il lui avait menti et le sourire que lui avait adressé Jo lui avait fait battre le coeur bien plus vite. Ils avaient ensuite commencer leur recherche et avait compris que le fantôme était celui du premier tueur en série des État-Unis. H.H. Holmes. En lisant son histoire ils avaient pensé que la femme qui avait été enlevé pouvait être toujours vivante enfermée dans les murs de l'immeuble.

Ils étaient alors parti explorer les murs mais ils avaient dû se séparer et Jo avait été enlevée. Dean s'en était terriblement voulu à ce moment-là et sa culpabilité n'avait fait qu'augmenter quand il avait dû dire à Ellen que le fantôme avait pris sa fille. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle les rejoindrait aussitôt mais Dean avait continuer ses recherches et avait fini par retrouver Jo dans les égouts avec la deuxième femme. Ils avaient réussit à piéger le fantôme. Affaire réglée. Quand Ellen les avait rejoint, Dean ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal à l'aise. Ca avait été un long voyage en voiture. En arrivant au Roadhouse, Jo n'avait toujours pas l'intention de renoncer à aller chasser alors Dean lui avait promis de la former. Ils étaient resté deux mois ensemble à écumer les routes avant que Jo décide de partir de son côté. Mais elle l'appellait toujours quand elle avait un ennui et Ellen n'avait plus eu son mot à dire.

Alors oui il se souvenait parfaitement de sa première chasse mais il ne voyait pas du tout le rapport avec Sam. Ce qu'il dit à Jo.

'' Et bien malgré ce que ma mère et toi n'aviez dit j'y suis allée quand même.'' expliqua Jo. '' Je ne voyais pas les risques que j'encourais. Et même quand j'étais dans les murs avec toi je ne m'en rendais toujours pas compte. Il a fallut que je me trouve enfermée dans ce conduit pour comprendre que la chasse était vraiment risquée et que n'était pas chasseur qui veut. Sam a oublié cela. Il pense qu'il peut s'en tirer et il ira sans nous. C'est là qu'il risquera vraiment quelque chose. Alors que si on le laisse venir avec nous, on pourra le protéger.'' conclut-elle avec un grand sourire fière de son raisonnement.

Dean ne put qu'admettre qu'elle avait raison et se leva en soupirant retrouver son frère. Jo eut un sourire triomphant. Elle était trop forte.


	9. Attaquée

L'odeur était vraiment insupportable. Il avait oublié le côté dégoûtant du métier. Il n'avait garder que les bons souvenirs, les succès, les rigolades avec son frère, les moments de complicité mais il y avait aussi la mort, le sang, les odeurs putrides et ça il l'avait occulté. Mais là dans cet égout tout lui revenait en force.

'' Sam, tu devrais faire plus de bruit, je suis sûr qu'il ne sait pas encore qu'on est là !'' souffla Dean avec mauvaise humeur.

Sam grimaça. Ça aussi il l'avait oublié, marcher silencieusement.

'' Dean.'' le réprimanda Jo.

'' Voilà pourquoi je n'aime pas emmener des civils.'' grommela de nouveau Dean.

Jo adressa un grand sourire à Sam l'air de dire ''N'y fais pas attention, il est toujours comme ça.''

Ils recommencèrent à marcher dans le dédale des canalisations. Sam était persuadé qu'ils étaient perdu pourtant Dean et Jo continuaient d'avancer sans se poser de question. Sam commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre. Ça puait, c'était humide, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de grelotter. Ils avaient dû se tromper c'était pas possible autrement. Ils n'arriveraient à rien.

'' Dean, '' finit par soupirer Sam. '' Tu es sûr qu'on est sur la bonne piste.''

Dean se retourna l'air fâché vers lui. Il s'apprêtait à l'engueuler quand il remarqua quelque chose dans le faisceau de sa lampe. Un grand sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres et Sam le regarda avec incompréhension.

'' Oh oui j'en suis sûr.'' répondit Dean toujours souriant.

'' Et comment ?'' demanda Sam de plus en plus de mauvaise humeur.

'' Regarde à ta droite.'' lui répondit Dean en souriant encore plus.

La tête que tira Sam accentua son sourire. À sa droite se trouvait les restes de peau de la mue du shapeshifter. Sam regarda ça un air profondément dégoûté sur le visage. Il mit un moment à se rappeler pourquoi exactement il avait voulu venir avec son frère.

'' Mais c'est quoi ce truc ?!'' s'exclama-t-il le cœur au bord des lèvres.

'' Quand le shapeshifter change de forme '' expliqua Jo amusée. '' il laisse ça derrière lui.''

'' Donc on est pas loin de sa tanière.'' conclut Dean en recommençant sa progression.

Sam le suivit définitivement de mauvaise humeur. Quand tout cela serait terminé et que Zack serait définitivement mis hors de cause, il tirerait définitivement un trait sur la chasse. Plus jamais on ne l'y verrait il se le promettait.

Dix minutes plus tard, après avoir suivit un chemin parsemé de restes de peau les trois chasseurs débouchèrent dans ce qui semblait être la tanière de la créature. Ils entrèrent sur leurs gardes mais pas suffisamment car au moment où ils furent tous les trois entrer la porte se referma violemment. Avant qu'ils aient pu réagir, ils entendirent le clic de la serrure. La bestiole les avait enfermés à l'intérieur.

'' Putain de bordel de merde !'' s'écria Dean en donnant un grand coup de pied dans la porte. '' Fais chier.'' cria-t-il encore en s'acharnant sur la porte.

Pas qu'il était claustrophobe mais il appréciait moyennement de se faire enfermé par un de ses fils de putes maléfiques.

'' Dean.'' fit la voix de Jo dans son dos.

'' Quoi ?'' grogna-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

'' Regarde.'' dit-elle simplement en lui montrant un mur.

Dean regarda un moment la main de Jo avant de diriger son regard vers le mur. Là ce qu'il vit le stupéfia.

'' Oh bin merde alors.'' furent les seuls mots qui lui vinrent à l'esprit.

Sur tout un mur s'étalaient des centaines de photos de ses victimes. Dean s'en approcha. Il put alors voir des photos de surveillance de toutes les victimes. Ce bâtard les suivait pendant des jours avant de les attaquer. Les autres lui virent monter le goût de la bile dans la bouche. Il avait pris des photos de quand il les avait torturé. Il regardait tout cela d'un air complétement halluciné. Ce fils de pute était encore plus cinglé qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

'' Dean.'' l'appela de nouveau Jo mais d'une voix un peu plus paniqué.

Elle lui montrait le côté opposé du mur. Craignant ce qu'il allait découvrir il la rejoignit. Là il se figea d'horreur. Sam en voyant les deux chasseurs immobiles et blêmes les rejoignit. En voyant ce qu'ils regardaient il sentit un peur sourde s'emparer de lui.

Des dizaines et des dizaines de photos de Jessica s'étaler sur le mur. Dean qui s'était vite ressaisit vit le visage de son frère passer de blanc à rouge quand la colère s'empara de lui. Dean grimaça aussitôt, les colères de Sam avaient toujours été terrible. Déjà quand il était petit il lui arrivait de piquer de ses crises, Dean en restait toujours muer. Sam devenait rouge puis il mettait à hurler de toutes ses forces et même parfois il essayait de taper tout ce qui voulait l'arrêter.

Il secoua la tête, vraiment pas le moment de penser à ça. Il rattrapa son frère qui s'était déjà jeté sur la porte pour essayer de la faire céder. Dean le ceintura pour l'empêcher de se jeter à nouveau dessus. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il se blesse.

'' Lâche-moi !'' se mit à hurler Sam hors de lui. '' Putain lâche-moi ! Il faut que je rattrape ce fils de pute !''

Il donna un grand coup de coude dans le ventre de Dean qui le lâcha aussitôt. Pourtant Sam n'atteignit jamais la porte car Jo lui avait balancé une grande droite dans la tête qui mit Sam K.O. Elle se dirigea aussitôt sur Dean pour l'aider à se relever. Dean grogna un coup avant de regarder son frère dans les vapes.

'' Belle droite.'' dit-il avec un sourire.

'' Je ne voulais pas y aller aussi fort.'' répondit Jo avec un petit air contrit.

Dean sourit encore plus et se dirigea vers son frère pour essayer de le réveiller. Alors qu'au bout de cinq minutes, Sam ne se réveillait toujours pas, Dean se tourna vers Jo.

'' La prochaine fois, vas-y moins fort quand même.'' dit-il en souriant toujours.

Il entendit un grognement s'élever de son frère. Il reprenait doucement conscience.

'' Ah !'' s'exclama Dean. '' La Belle au Bois Dormant a fini par se décider à nous rejoindre.''

Sam lui jeta un regard noir avant de bredouiller '' Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?''

'' Jo t'a mis au tapis.'' répondit Dean en l'aidant à se relever.

Sam la regarda ahuri. Comment avait-elle fait avec ses tous petits bras ?! Pourtant Jo le regardait avec un grand sourire. Dean ne se payait vraiment pas sa tête alors. Pourtant il reprit rapidement ses esprits. Sa femme était en danger ! En voyant l'affolement revenir dans les yeux de Sam, Dean reprit son sérieux.

'' Okay Sammy tu vas te calmer.'' dit-il d'une voix rassurante. Son frère le regarda dans les yeux. '' On va sortir de là et on va aller aider Jessica.''

'' Comment ?'' demanda Sam d'une voix tendue.

'' Avec ça.'' répondit Jo en sortant un pied de biche du sac de Dean. '' Tu vois, je t'avais bien dit qu'on en aurait peut-être besoin.'' dit-elle à celui-ci avec un grand sourire.

Devant le calme des deux chasseurs, Sam sentit la pression diminuée un peu. Dean lui s'était aussitôt saisit du pied de biche et avait commencé à ouvrir la porte. Au bout du troisième essai celle-ci céda. Il se tourna alors vers Jo et Sam avec un grand sourire.

Ils étaient libres.

Jess rentrait chez elle, épuisée. Ses derniers jours étaient vraiment compliqués. D'abord il y avait eu l'arrestation de Zack et Sam qui depuis était une vraie boule de nerfs. Puis il avait eu l'idée saugrenue d'appeler son frère car il croyait qu'une des choses qu'il chassait était responsable. Alors Dean Winchester avait débarqué dans leur vie à nouveau.

Mais en plus de ça, il fallait qu'il soit devenu suicidaire si on en croyait Jo et qu'il fasse des trucs vraiment illégaux. Non mais vraiment se faire passer pour des agents fédéraux ! Mais où avait-il été cherché ça ! Jess ne comprenait pas comment Sam pouvait accepter ça . D'accord c'était son frère, d'accord il vivait en falsifiant des cartes de crédits mais tout de même, elle trouvait que ça c'était un peu gros.

Et il y avait Sam, Sam qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus, Sam qui semblait différent de celui qu'elle connaissait. Elle savait que la présence de Dean y était pour beaucoup, déjà il y a un an quand ils avaient été à la crémation de son ancien ami, Sam était différent.

La crémation. Elle frissonna des pieds à la tête. Encore quelque chose qu'elle trouvait horrible. Le prête était là, allongé sur un tas de bois et de vieilles palettes et Dean et l'autre chasseur Caleb l'avaient aspergé de sel et d'essence avant de mettre feu au tout. Jess avait regardé ça en sentant la nausée la prendre. L'odeur était tout simplement horrible.

Les autres chasseurs, eux, avaient le visage fermé, dur. Dean était de loin le plus terrifiant de tous, la lueur dans ses yeux avait glacé le sang de Jess. Elle se souvenait de sa posture droite et raide, de ses mains dans ses poches, de son regard vide, mort, dans lequel jouait les flammes du feu. Jo se pelotonnait contre lui, en pleurs et ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un long moment qu'il l'avait serré dans ses bras. Mais Jo avait été la seule à montrer ses sentiments. Tous les autres avaient regardé le corps de leur ami partir en fumée sans broncher.

Après elle avait regardé son mari et elle avait été surprise par l'expression dure de son visage. Sam était quelqu'un de doux, de posé, de calme mais elle avait eu à ce moment-là en face d'elle un espèce de Dean. Et elle en avait eu un peu peur.

Elle secoua la tête. Il ne fallait qu'elle pense à ça. Sam était quelqu'un de bien, de bon et de profondément gentil. Mais il y avait toute une partie de lui qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qu'elle espérait ne jamais connaître. Jamais elle ne voudrait rencontrer le Sam chasseur. Elle aimait Sam l'avocat, l'étudiant un peu bizarre mais vraiment attachant. C'était de ce Sam qu'elle était tombée amoureuse et elle espérait qu'il le resterait tout le reste de sa vie.

En ouvrant la porte de son appartement elle se rendit tout de suite compte qu'elle était seule et elle en fit un peu soulagée. Elle avait vraiment hâte que toute cette histoire soit finie et qu'elle retrouve son chez elle avec son mari. Qu'elle puisse enfin lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle qu'elle avait apprise.

Elle fut interrompu dans ses pensées par des coups à la porte. En soupirant elle ouvrit. Là elle découvrit un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'année, brun, aux yeux bleus, tout à fait charmant. Il la regardait avec un sourire aimable.

'' Je peux vous aider ?'' demanda-t-elle.

'' Vous être Mrs Winchester ?'' lui répondit l'homme.

'' Oui.'' répondit Jess un peu méfiante. '' Vous êtes ?''

'' Oh !'' s'exclama alors l'homme. '' Je suis Gary Spellman. Je travaille avec Sam chez Vicks et associés. Il m'a aidé sur un dossier la semaine dernière et j'aimerai bien lui en parler. Il est là ?''

'' Pas pour le moment.'' s'excusa Jess. '' Je lui dirai de vous rappeler.''

'' C'est à dire que c'est plutôt pressé.'' dit Gary avec une grimace. '' Je ne peux pas l'attendre ici ?''

'' Bien sûr. '' dit Jess en le laissant entrer.

Gary fit un grand sourire avant de passer devant elle.

'' Vous avez un très bel appartement, Mrs Winchester.'' dit-il en regardant autour de lui.

'' Merci.'' lui répondit Jess en souriant. '' Je vous offre quelques choses à boire en attendant ?''

'' Je prendrais bien une bière si vous avez.''

'' Bien sûr.'' fit Jess en partant vers la cuisine.

Elle ne vit pas le regard de Gary sur ses formes ni son petit sourire vicieux. Gary se félicitait, Jessica Winchester était vraiment son type dommage qu'il ne doive la tuer mais ses chasseurs étaient trop proches de lui. Il devait les abattre. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait quelque chose à craindre. Il était plus intelligent et plus fort qu'eux mais il préférait ne courir aucun risque. Après avoir abattu la femelle de l'un d'entre eux, ils seraient plus vulnérables et il pourrait les avoir chacun leur tour. Oui il était vraiment très intelligent.

Il afficha un grand sourire quand Jess revint une bière dans chaque main.

'' Depuis combien de temps vous et Sam vous connaissez vous ?'' demanda-t-il une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux installés dans le canapé.

'' Oh depuis notre première année à la fac. Sam était ami avec le frère d'une amie. Enfin l'histoire classique.'' répondit Jess.

'' Oui je vois. Il a beaucoup de chance de vous avoir.'' répondit Gary d'une voix charmeuse qui mit Jess un peu mal à l'aise.

'' C'est moi qui suis chanceuse de l'avoir.'' dit-elle avec un sourire qui sonnait faux.

Gary s'approcha d'elle en souriant, Jess commençait à avoir un peu peur. Elle recula autant que le canapé le lui permettait mais Gary continuait de s'approcher. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle.

'' Quand on a une femme aussi belle qui vous.'' susurra-t-il à son oreille faisant frissonner Jess. '' On ne la laisse pas seule à la maison.''

'' Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?'' demanda Jess complétement terrifiée.

'' Ce que je veux ?'' répondit Gary en jouant avec ses cheveux. '' Faire souffrir ton mari. Tu vois, il n'aurait jamais dû appeler son frère. Je hais les chasseurs et Dean Winchester est connu pour avoir tué plusieurs d'entre nous. Vraiment, il n'aurait pas dû. Maintenant sa charmante petite femme va mourir.''

'' Si vous me tuez, Sam ne vous laissera jamais vivre. Il vous pourchassera !'' affirma Jess en maudissant sa voix de trembler autant.

'' Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. En tout cas il ne sera jamais là à temps pour te sauver.'' dit Gary en lui donnant un grand coup de poing à la tête et ce fut le noir total.

Jess se réveilla en sentant la douleur irradiait dans son bras. Elle gémit, elle essaya de bouger mais elle constata qu'elle était attachée à une chaise. Elle secoua les bras dans un vain espoir de se libérer. Un rire s'éleva dans son dos.

'' Tu peux t'agiter autant que tu veux, bébé, mais tu ne partiras pas d'ici.'' susurra une voix dans son oreille.

Elle sentit quelque chose s'enfoncer dans son bras gauche et elle se mit à hurler. La créature rit de plus belle. Il n'y avait pas de son plus beau que les hurlements de ses victimes. Il allait recommencer quand la porte s'ouvrit violemment.

'' Jess !'' cria une voix que Jess reconnut aussitôt.

Elle était sauvée.


	10. Et il sauva la fille

En voyant Sam se précipitait vers la porte, Dean bloqua le passage.

'' Dean.'' grogna Sam. '' Laisse-moi passer.''

'' Du calme Sammy.'' répondit Dean sans bouger. '' Il nous faut un plan d'abord.

'' Un plan !'' s'exclama alors Sam. '' Le plan il est simple ! On se casse d'ici au plus vite et on retourne à l'appartement avant qu'il ait eu le temps de faire quoique se soit à Jess.''

'' Mais bien sûr petit génie.'' répliqua Dean. '' Ce truc prend la tête des compagnons des victimes. Il est chez toi en ce moment avec ta tête alors te précipiter là-bas est une très mauvaise idée.''

Sam le regarda en serrant les poings mais il se rendit compte que Dean avait raison.

'' Très bien.'' finit-il par dire. '' C'est quoi le plan ?''

'' Bien. Jo et moi nous allons aller à ton appartement et tuer cette chose pendant que toi tu vas aller dans un endroit où des caméras et pleins de gens pourront témoigner que tu y était. Va au casino, dans un centre commercial je ne sais pas mais il te faut une preuve que tu n'étais pas chez toi à ce moment-là.'' dit Dean d'une voix calme.

Sam inspira profondément avant de dire. '' Okay mais promet-moi que tu vas la sauver.''

'' Il ne lui arrivera rien Sammy, je te le promet.'' répondit Dean le plus sérieux du monde.

Sam acquiesça puis tous les trois quittèrent les égouts. Sam partit de son côté tandis que Jo et Dean regagnaient l'appartement dans l'Impala.

'' Tu crois que ça va aller ?'' ne put s'empêcher de demander Jo.

'' Il aime jouer avec ses victimes avant de les tuer.'' répondit Dean. '' Jess est encore en vie et je ne la laisserait pas mourir.''

Jo hocha de la tête et Dean appuya un peu plus sur l'accélérateur. Non, il ne laisserait pas la femme de son frère mourir car il savait que Sam ne s'en remettrait pas et il ne voulait pas que son frère subisse ça. Il devait protéger son frère avant tout et c'était pour cela qu'il l'avait éloigner. Sam était impulsif et cela aurait pu être dangereux qu'il se retrouve devant cette chose. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait appris sur les shapeshifters c'est qu'ils étaient particulièrement vicieux et rapides. Oui, il avait bien fait d'éloigner Sam de là.

Ils montèrent les escaliers qui menaient à l'appartement de Sam le plus silencieusement possible. Mais quand ils entendirent le cri de douleur de Jess, ils se pressèrent encore plus. Oubliant toute discrétion Dean défonça la porte en hurlant le prénom de la femme de son frère. La créature qui était penché vers elle se releva aussitôt.

'' Dean Winchester.'' souffla-t-elle hargneuse. '' En entendant ce que l'on dit de toi, je t'aurais vu plus grand.''

'' Écarte-toi d'elle fils de pute.'' répondit Dean avant de tirer un coup de feu qu'il esquiva.

La créature lui sauta aussitôt dessus et l'envoya valdinguer dans le mur le plus proche. Dean s'effondra lourdement dans un grognement de douleur. En voyant cela Jo cria attirant ainsi l'attention de la bête. Elle sourit vicieusement.

'' La mignonne petite poule du chasseur.'' dit-il avec un sourire mauvais. '' Tu devrais poser cette arme ma jolie, tu vas te faire mal.''

'' Ça c'est toi qui le dit, fils de pute.'' cria Jo avant de tirer à son tour.

Elle manqua le cœur mais elle l'eut au bras. La créature hurla de douleur avant de se précipiter vers elle. Il la saisit par la gorge et se mit à serrer. Jo commença à suffoquer, des points blancs apparaissaient devant ses yeux. Elle lui griffait les mains espérant vainement le faire lâcher mais la bestiole ne fit que serrer encore plus.

'' Je vais te tuer ma jolie.'' murmurait-il. '' Puis je vais te découper en tellement de morceaux qu'on va mettre des jours à te redonner forme humaine.''

Jo n'avait plus d'air. Elle n'allait pas tarder à sombrer dans l'inconscience elle le savait quand soudain un coup de feu résonna dans la pièce. Elle se sentit aussitôt tomber au sol et elle prit une grande goulée d'air. Mais un poids pesait sur sa poitrine l'empêchant de pendre autant d'air qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Elle se débattit un moment sans réussir à le faire bouger quand elle le sentit partir tout seul. Elle sentit aussitôt deux bras la soulevée et elle sentit un torse contre sa joue. Une odeur de cuir mélangé à de la poudre la saisit aussitôt. Dean. Elle savoura cette étreinte un moment avant de se rappeler que Jess était toujours attachée à sa chaise peut-être gravement blessée. Elle essaya de parler mais sa gorge lui faisait mal.

'' Jess.'' finit-elle par réussir à souffler.

Aussitôt Dean la lâcha et il se précipita vers sa belle-sœur. Elle respirait et semblait même à demi-consciente. Aussi vite qu'il le put Dean la détacha. Jess s'effondra dans ses bras parcourut de gros sanglots.

'' Chut.'' lui murmura Dean à l'oreille. '' Tout va bien, tout est fini tu es sauvée.''

Jess murmurait une litanie de merci. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de voir son beau-frère. Elle se serrait fort contre lui. Elle était en sécurité. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'écarta et sentit un élancement dans son bras gauche. Elle fut un peu surprise d'y découvrir une longue entaille. Dean la regardait également d'un œil expert.

'' Il n'a touché aucun nerf.'' dit-il rassurant. '' Quelques points de suture et il n'y paraîtra plus.''

Il lui sourit doucement et Jess ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre malgré la souffrance. Ils entendirent un grognement s'élever de l'autre côté de la pièce. Jo se regardait dans une glace, son coup était devenu violacé.

'' Regarde un peu ça !'' s'exclama-t-elle. '' Si ce fils de pute n'était pas déjà mort je le tuerai moi-même !''

Dean lui regardait horrifié les marques sur le coup de son amie avant de murmurer d'un air horrifié.

'' Ellen va me tuer. Je suis mort et brûlé.''

'' Tu as encore peur de ma mère !'' s'étonna alors Jo avec un grand sourire.

'' Ta mère est une femme effrayante Jo.'' lui répondit Dean d'un air boudeur.

Jess éclata de rire devant leur échange. Elle comprenait enfin pourquoi les chasseurs prenaient leur vie à la rigolade. Sans cela ils ne pourraient jamais tenir.

'' On fait quoi maintenant ?'' demanda-t-elle en regardant le corps de la créature étendu dans son salon.

'' On appelle la police.'' répondit Dean d'un air sûr de lui.

Jo le regarda avec étonnement. Dean détestait la police pourquoi voulait-il les appeler ?

'' On va les appeler.'' expliqua-t-il. '' Leur dire que ce gars s'est attaqué à toi ce qui est vrai et que Jo et moi sommes rentrés au bon moment. Seulement je n'ai pas agit assez vite et il m'a mit au tapis. Il s'est alors attaqué à Jo avant que je ne le tue.''

Jess et Jo acquiescèrent, ce n'était pas si loin de la vérité. Mais ils n'eurent pas à les appeler. À peine eurent-ils fini que la police débarqua armes au poing alertée par les voisins qui avaient entendu les coups de feu. En voyant le corps mort du gars et Les trois rescapés, ils baissèrent leurs armes.

'' Je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?'' demanda celui qui semblait être le plus haut gradé. '' Et qui êtes-vous ?''

'' Je suis Jessica Winchester.'' déclara Jess en prenant la tête des opérations, après tout elle était chez elle. '' Voici mon beau frère Dean Winchester et son amie Jo...euh.'' s'interrompit-elle. Elle ne connaissait pas le nom complet de Jo.

'' Johanna Harvelle.'' compléta Jo avec un sourire charmeur pour l'officier qui la regardait l'air séducteur. Dean intercepta leur regard et se renfrogna. Pourquoi regardait-il sa Jo comme ça ce stupide blanc bec !?

'' Par amie vous voulez dire …?'' demanda l'officier toujours en souriant à Jo.

'' Vous voulez savoir si on couche ensemble ?'' demanda Dean agressivement. '' Alors oui on couche ensemble.''

L'officier perdit son sourire automatiquement et se racla la gorge. Rester concentré sur son job ou sinon son boss allait encore s'en prendre à lui surtout si le copain venait encore se plaindre. Et puis il y avait quand même un mort dans la pièce. Ce qui étrangement ne semblait pas perturber plus que cela les trois autres enfin surtout le mec et sa jolie nana. Rester concentré.

'' Bien, hum.'' fit-il en se raclant la gorge. '' Vous pouvez me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ici.''

'' Ce gars, '' commença Jess en montrant le gars mort. '' est venu frappé la porte alors que je rentrai de cours. Il m'a dit qu'il travaillait avec mon mari et qu'il avait besoin de lui sur un dossier. Comme Sam n'était pas là je lui ai proposé de l'attendre dans l'appartement et là il a commencé à être bizarre.'' dit-elle en frissonnant.

Jo s'approcha d'elle et lui posa une main sur l'épaule en signe de soutien. Jess lui adressa une mince sourire de remerciement.

'' Que voulez-vous dire par bizarre ?'' demanda de nouveau l'officier.

'' Il a commencé à me dire qu'il savait que j'avais envie de lui, qu'on devrait en profiter tant que Sam n'était pas là. Il... il s'est approché de moi et à commencer à me caresser.'' dit-elle des larmes coulant de ses yeux.

Dean serra les mâchoires. Il aurait dû arriver plus tôt. Il aurait dû empêcher cet enfoiré de poser ne serait-ce qu'un doigt que sa belle-sœur. Certes, ils ne se connaissaient pas très bien et Dean ne l'appréciait pas énormément mais Sammy l'aimait et donc il devait la protéger. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit par les épaules. Jess se raidit un peu mais finit par se détendre et s'appuyer contre lui. Puis elle raconta la suite, son réveil et l'intervention de Jo et Dean.

'' Dean a défoncé la porte quand il m'a entendu crié. Il s'est aussitôt attaqué à l'autre mais il s'est pris un mauvais coup et a été sonné. L'autre en a profité pour essayer d'étrangler Jo et c'est là que Dean l'a tué.'' conclut Jess des sanglots plein la voix.

Dean admira un moment la façon dont sa belle-sœur avait raconté l'histoire avec juste ce qu'il faut de mensonges. Elle l'avait vraiment impressionné, il avait eu peur un moment qu'elle refuse de mentir et qu'elle se mette à tout balancer à la police. Pas qu'il courrait quelconque risque, jamais personne n'aurait cru Jess mais cela aurait pu conduire à une autopsie et il n'avait pas vraiment envie que la police découvre qu'il avait tiré avec des balles en argent. Dans un cas de légitime défense et vu que personne n'allait réclamer le corps les chances d'autopsie étaient vraiment faibles.

Le policier regarda un moment les trois personnes, il nota le coup bleuit de la dénommé Jo et l'œil au beurre noir du mec. Que se soit lui qui ai tiré ne l'étonnait pas du tout. Jamais une femme n'aurait réussit un aussi jolie coup. Cette histoire se révélait en réalité très simple et il aurait bien aimé ne pas à avoir à arrêter l'autre gars mais la procédure est la procédure et il devait la respecter.

'' Vous aviez déjà vu cet homme ?'' demanda-t-il avant de passer à la partie désagréable, c'est à dire annoncer à Mr. Winchester qu'il allait passé la nuit en garde à vue.

'' Non.'' fut la réponse des Winchester homme et femme.

'' Euh je crois bien que si.'' répondit pourtant Jo.

Tout le monde se tourna alors vers. Dean et Jess la regardaient surpris, ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'elle voulait faire.

'' Tu ne te souviens pas Dean, hier quand on se baladait dans le parc de Washington Street on l'a vu entrer dans une bouche d'égouts.'' expliqua-t-elle en regardant Dean bien dans les yeux.

Dean saisit aussitôt. Jo voulait que la police découvre le repaire du shapeshifter. Il avait oublié qu'il était également là pour aider l'ami de son frère à sortir de prison.

'' Ah oui maintenant que tu le dis !'' s'exclama alors Dean en entrant dans son jeu. '' Oui, oui c'est lui ! Je serai vous j'irai faire un tour là-dedans.'' dit-il au flic.

'' Nous allons envoyer quelqu'un tout de suite Mr. Winchester.'' lui assura le flic. Il trouvait cette histoire d'égouts suffisamment louche pour être vérifiée et il n'aurait jamais pu penser que la jolie blonde lui mentait, pas quand elle le regardait si apeurée.

Dean et Jo avaient tout de suite bien cernés le policier et avaient réussit à l'amener exactement où ils voulaient. Ils s'adressèrent un petit sourire complice qui échappa à tout le monde. Pendant ce temps-là, le policier avait envoyé deux de ses collègues présents vérifier cette histoire d'égouts et il était près à embarquer Dean. Il s'attendait à des protestations et de l'indignation mais Dean ne fit que hausser les épaules et lui suivit docilement après un rapide au revoir à Jess et Jo. Le policier eut la certitude que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se faisait embarquer, il se demandait ce que révélerait le casier judiciaire de cet homme.

Finalement, peut-être que cette histoire n'était pas si facile que ça.

* * *

_Le prochain chapitre sera sûrement le dernier avant l'épilogue ! En attendant une petite review ... please !!!!_


	11. J'aurais toujours besoin de toi

Et voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fic ! J'espère que vous aimerez. A bientôt pour l'épilogue !

* * *

Dean porta sa bière à ses lèvres et grimaça. Il avait horreur de cette marque mais c'était la seule qui était servie ce soir. Les étudiants préféraient dépenser une fortune en alcool fort et acheté de la bière bas de gamme. Vraiment aucun ordre des priorités. Il se demanda encore pourquoi il avait accepté d'aller à cette soirée alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie mettre cette ville dans son rétroviseur. La réponse était simple. Sam. Il lui avait demandé de venir et Dean n'avait pas pu refuser, il n'avait jamais réussit à refuser quelque chose à Sam.

Dean soupira et se frotta le visage en grimaçant quand il toucha sa pommette encore douloureuse, ce fils de pute n'y était pas allé de main morte. Il avait horreur des shapeshifters et il était bien content d'avoir envoyé celui-là tout droit en Enfer. En plus ce fils de pute avait osé s'en prendre à sa famille, il avait tenté de tuer Jess et avait blessé Jo et Dean avait horreur qu'on menace sa famille. Oui, il était bien content qu'il soit mort même si cela lui avait apporté quelques ennuis. Notamment ses trois jours passés en garde à vue. Heureusement que Ash était un génie et qu'il nettoyait son cassier judiciaire à chaque fois qu'il se faisait pincé par les flics sinon ils n'auraient jamais cru à la légitime défense.

Enfin tout cela ne s'était pas si mal terminé. Les flics étaient allé dans les égouts et avaient découvert la planque du shapeshifter. Ils avaient alors relâché tous les hommes qui étaient accusé de ses crimes dont l'ami de Sam mais lui avait dû passé devant un juge qui avait reconnu la légitime défense et il avait enfin pu retrouver son frère et Jo. Bref tout était revenu dans l'ordre et il avait eu envie de se tirer loin d'ici et de recommencer à chasser comme avant. Mais Sam ne l'avait pas entendu de cette oreille.

Il l'avait invité à cette soirée ridicule pour soit disant le remercier de l'avoir aidé et Dean était venu. Il adorait les soirées étudiantes, avant. Avant que son père meurt, avant que Sam ne le raye de sa vie. Il avait adoré ça, l'alcool qui coule à flot, les filles faciles. Bref il en avait fait beaucoup et avait toujours bien aimé mais maintenant, il se faisait plus chier qu'autre chose. Il en avait marre de voir Jo se faire tripoter par tous les mecs qui passaient par là, il en avait marre de cette musique vraiment à chier qui faisait plus de bruit qu'autre chose. Il voulait être dans sa voiture avec de la vraie musique et de la vraie bière. Pourquoi restait-il ici de toute façon ? Jo s'amusait avec d'autres mecs, Jess était avec ses amies et Sam aussi. Il était seul, encore, comme toujours. Alors il décida de partir.

Avant de sortir de la maison, il se tourna une dernière fois et le regretta amèrement. Jo dansait collée-serrée avec un petit con. Dean serra les mâchoires. Après tout c'est ce qu'il voulait pour elle, qu'elle se trouve quelqu'un de bien, avec un vrai avenir. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être jaloux, elle n'était pas à lui. Il claqua la porte derrière lui et regagna sa voiture. Sam pourrait bien ramener Jo. Pourtant une fois au volant il n'arrivait pas à partir. Certes son job dans cette ville était fini mais il avait une impression d'inachevé et ça l'énervait. Rien ne le retenait ici alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à partir ? Mais il avait tord, une chose le retenait ici. Sammy son petit frère. Sammy avec qui il ne s'entendait pas et ça le rendait fou.

Il soupira et démarra le moteur. La musique emplit alors l'habitacle. Il était prêt à partir mais pourtant il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne pouvait pas partir et laisser Sam derrière lui. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Il ne pouvait juste pas.

Il sursauta quand la portière passager s'ouvrit. Sam entra dans la voiture et s'installa puis il éteignit la musique.

'' Tu allait partir ?'' demanda-t-il à son frère.

'' Ouais. C'est gentil de m'avoir invité Sam mais j'ai du travail et je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps.'' répondit Dean en espérant que Sam comprendrait qu'il devait sortir de sa voiture.

'' Bien sûr.'' lui répondit Sam pas dupe. '' Ça fait dix minutes que tu es au volant et tu n'es toujours pas parti.''

'' Qu'est-ce que tu veux Sammy ?'' demanda Dean en soupirant.

'' Te parler, te remercier.'' lui répondit Sam.

'' Me remercier ? Et de quoi ?''

'' D'avoir sauver ma femme mais pas seulement. Tu as pensé à me protéger aussi, tu as tout fait pour que je ne risque pas la prison si cette chose avait pris ma tête. Et tu as sauvé Jess et mon futur enfant.'' répondit Sam en baissant la voix.

Dean regarda Sam bouche bée. Un bébé ! Sammy, son petit Sammy allait avoir un bébé. Dean sentit son cœur faire des bonds dans sa poitrine. Il était vraiment heureux pour son frère. Sam lui adressa un petit sourire timide et Dean lui répondit pas un sourire fier.

'' Je suis vraiment heureux pour toi, Sam.'' lui dit-il. '' Vraiment.''

'' Merci Dean.'' répondit Sam.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux frères. Il y avait autre chose que Sam voulait aborder avec son frère mais il n'arrivait pas à le faire. Pourtant il avait repousser cette discussion trop longtemps et il devait en parler. Il devait parler de ce que Jo lui avait dit et il devait dire à son frère qu'il avait besoin de lui, qu'il avait fait des erreurs et il voulait que son frère lui pardonne. Il voulait retrouver son grand frère. Il inspira un grand coup et commença.

'' Dean.'' fit-il et au son de sa voix Dean sut que la discussion allait être sérieuse.

Il était peut-être temps. Dean ne se sentait pas près à entendre ce que Sam allait lui dire. Il n'était pas prêt à entendre son frère lui dire qu'il ne voulait plus le voir et qu'il ne voulait plus qu'il s'approche de sa famille. Il n'était pas prêt à ce que son frère le sorte de sa vie une nouvelle fois. Mais pourtant il ne s'esquiva pas. Il attendit que Sam lui assène le coup de grâce.

'' Dean,'' reprit son frère. '' ce que Jo a dit le premier soir, c'était vrai ?''

Dean regarda son frère surpris avant de se mettre sur la défensive. Il sentit la colère montée en lui. Jo n'aurait jamais dû lui dire ça devant son frère. Elle n'aurait jamais dû le suivre.

'' Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Sam.'' répondit Dean d'une voix fermée et Sam soupira.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que se soit facile, Dean n'avait jamais aimé parler de lui et Sam ne l'avait jamais forcé. Mais là la situation était différente, plus grave, plus dangereuse. Jo lui avait affirmé que Dean jouait avec la mort et Sam ne pouvait tout simplement pas laisser partir son frère. Il n'était pas près à vivre dans un monde ou il n'y aurait plus de Dean. Il ne pouvait juste pas l'imaginer. Un Dean sur la défensive n'était peut-être pas difficile à manipuler mais il n'abandonnerait pas cette fois. Il dirait à son frère tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur car il ne pouvait pas laisser Dean mourir. Il ne pouvait juste pas.

'' Dean...'' soupira-t-il.

'' Putain Sam.'' s'écria Dean. '' Je ne veux pas parler de ça, compris ! Ce que je fais de ma vie ne te concerne en rien !''

'' Si ça me concerne !'' s'exclama Sam excédé. '' Ca me conserne parce que tu es mon frère et que je ne veux pas que tu meurs !''

'' Et depuis quand je suis ton frère, hein ?'' hurla Dean. '' Tu m'as laissé tomber ! Tu m'as exclu de ta vie comme si j'étais une vieille chaussette ! Tu ne m'as même pas prévenu de ton mariage ! Et maintenant tu reviens la bouche en cœur et tu me dis comment je dois vivre ma vie ! Et bien tu sais quoi Sam va te faire foutre. J'ai fait tout ce que tu m'as demandé. Je suis sorti de ta vie, je t'ai laissé vivre ton conte de fée tranquille alors maintenant laisse moi tranquille et casse-toi !''

Sam regarda son frère tristement. Il savait qu'il l'avait fait souffrir et il s'en voulait horriblement mais il devait faire quelque chose pour changer ça.

'' J'ai fait beaucoup d'erreur. '' avoua Sam d'une voix brisée. '' Mais la plus grosse de ma vie fut de te demander de sortir de ma vie. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point tu m'étais vital, Dean. J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de mon grand frère. Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais rattraper tout le temps que l'on a perdu, je sais que tu ne pourras sûrement jamais me pardonner. Mais j'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie Dean.''

Dean regarda son frère les larmes aux yeux. Il avait attendu ses mots pendant si longtemps et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à accepter. Non, Sam ne pouvait pas lui dire tout cela, il n'en avait pas le droit, pas alors que Dean avait décidé de lâcher prise. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça.

'' Sam...'' murmura-t-il d'une voix plaintive.

'' Non, Dean. Tu dois comprendre. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire tout cela, je sais que j'aurais dû venir à la mort de Papa, je sais que j'aurais dû t'inviter à mon mariage. Tu es ma famille, tu es mon frère. Tu as toujours tout fait pour moi, tu m'as toujours fait passer avant toi, tu as tout fait pour me protéger et faire en sorte que j'ai la vie dont je rêvais. Et moi je t'ai laissé tomber. Mais si tu savais comment je le regrette maintenant.'' fit Sam en se tournant vers son frère les larmes coulant à flots. '' Je m'en veux tellement de t'avoir fait souffrir. Tellement. Je voudrais tellement que tu me pardonnes.''

'' Sammy...'' souffla Dean en laissant échapper une larme.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire à son petit frère. Il aurait voulu lui dire que ce n'était pas grave. Il aurait voulut lui dire qu'il l'aimait et que tout allait aller pour le mieux. Il aurait voulut lui dire tout cela mais les mots restés bloqué dans sa gorge. Il n'y arrivait juste pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Et puis soudain il sut quoi dire pour que son frère comprenne qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

'' Papa et moi, on était chez Bobby avec Caleb quand Ash a appelé. Il habite au bar d'Ellen et c'est un pro en informatique. Il surveillait depuis quelque temps les manifestations démoniaques pour nous et il avait trouvé quelque chose. En moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire on est parti là-bas. L'activité démoniaque était très forte dans le sud du Wyoming mais c'était concentré autour d'une zone vide de toute activité comme s'ils l'encerclaient.

On a découvert que Samuel Colt, le même que celui qui avait fabriqué l'arme capable de tuer un démon avait construit cinq église à cette endroit qu'il avait faites relié par les lignes de chemin de fer, le tout formant un piège à démon géant. Aucun démon ne pouvait entrer. Au centre il y avait un vieux cimetière de cow-boys et comme on ne comprenait pas ce qui attirait les démons là-bas on est allé voir, Papa, Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Caleb, Jim, Caleb et moi.

On avait perdu le Colt lors d'un combat contre le démon aux yeux jaunes il y avait quelques mois mais on avait tous appris par cœur un exorcisme qui le renverrait directement en Enfer. Quand on est arrivé là-bas, on a trouvé un mec devant une ancienne crypte, le Colt à la main. Papa l'a interrogé et il a avoué qu'il était sous les ordres de YED et qu'il devait ouvrir cette porte. Le YED lui avait fait boire du sang de démon lorsqu'il était un bébé.

C'est ce qu'il voulait te faire aussi mais maman est arrivée alors il l'a tuée et est partit sans rien te faire. Maman était une fille de chasseurs et il avait compris quand la tuant, il avait attiré l'attention des chasseurs sur lui et donc il a couvert ses traces et ne t'a rien fait. Enfin bref, le sang de démon avait donné à ce type des pouvoirs bizarre, il pouvait notamment contrôler les gens par la pensée. Il a ordonné à Jo et Ellen de pointer leur flingue sur leur tempe et nous a menacé de les tuer si jamais on ne le laissait pas faire. On a pas eu le choix, on a baissé nos armes et il a introduit le Colt dans la porte.

Mais il nous avait tourné le dos et Papa l'a descendu. Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Papa a récupéré et le Colt et on s'est mis aux abris. Des centaines de démons ont commencé à sortir et c'est là que Bobby a compris qu'il s'agissait d'une porte des Enfers. On s'est aussitôt précipité pour la fermer mais pas Papa. Il avait compris que le démon aux yeux jaunes allaient se montrer. Quand avec les autres on a réussit à fermer la porte, le démon aux yeux jaunes allait achever Papa. Il était au sol couvert de sang mais pendant la bataille le Colt était tombé au sol et le démon aux yeux jaune lui avait tourné le dos. J'ai couru, je l'ai pris et je lui ai tiré en pleine tête mais c'était trop tard.

J'ai couru vers Papa. Il toussait du temps, il souffrait, c'était affreux. Pourtant il m'a regardé avec fierté et m'a remercié. Il m'a dit qu'il nous aimait tous les deux. Puis il est mort en prononçant le nom de Maman.''

Dean se tut à bout de force. À côté de lui Sam pleurait et Dean se rendit compte que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues aussi. Il n'avait plus jamais reparlé de cette journée et les autres avaient compris qu'il ne fallait pas en parler devant lui. Et là il venait de tout déballer à son frère et étrangement il se sentait un peu plus léger. Sam savait maintenant. Il savait comment était mort leur père.

Sam lui essayait de digérer les informations que venait de lui donner son frère. Sa mère, une chasseuse, sa mère morte pour le protéger, son père qui avait donné sa vie pour la venger et Dean, Dean qui avait vécu tout cela seul, Dean qui avait recueillit les derniers mots de son père, Dean qu'il avait abandonné à un moment où il aurait eu énormément besoin de lui. Il aurait dû se sentir encore plus coupable mais étrangement non. Il savait ce qu'avait voulu faire Dean en lui racontant tout cela. Il savait qu'il n'avait jamais parlé de ce jour avec qui que ce soit, pas même avec Jo ou Jim. Mais il lui avait tout raconté, tout confié. Son frère lui avait pardonné et à travers ses larmes Sam ne put que sourire. Dean lui avait pardonné. Il murmura un faile merci étranglé et Dean lui grimaça un sourire.

'' J'ai horreur de ces moments de gonzesses.'' fit Dean avec un sourire en essuyant ses larmes et Sam ne put que rire.

Les deux frères rirent un moment ensemble complice à nouveau. Bien sûr il faudrait du temps pour tout régler. Bien sûr ils ne retrouveraient probablement jamais la relation qui les avaient lié par le passé mais ils en construiront une nouvelle, plus forte, Sam en était certain et Dean aussi. Ils s'étaient retrouvé et ne se laisseraient plus tomber, plus maintenant.

'' Bitch.'' finit par dire Dean.

'' Jerk.'' lui répondit Sam par automatisme.

Ils s'adressèrent un nouveau sourire. Leur façon de dire je t'aime. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux tous les deux savourant juste la présence de l'autre puis Dean finit par parler.

'' Tonton Dean alors.'' fit-il avec un grand sourire.

'' Et moi Papa.'' fit Sam.

'' Ouais, mon Sammy papa. J'arrive pas à y croire.'' dit Dean en secouant la tête. '' Allez viens, je vais féliciter ta femme.''

Sam acquiesça et les deux frères regagnèrent la fête. Ils cherchèrent Jess sans la trouver mais le regard de Dean fut attiré comme un aimant par Jo qui se déhanchait sur la piste de danse. Un homme dansait avec elle bien trop près au goût de Dean. À nouveau il se frappa mentalement. Il n'avait pas le droit de penser ça. Jo dansait avec qui elle voulait, Jo faisait ce qu'elle voulait.

Il ne put empêcher un soupir de passer ses lèvres qui n'échappa pas à Sam malgré le bruit ambiant. Sam regarda ce qui causait cette réaction chez son frère et fut à peine surpris quand il vit Jo. Il sourit. La jalousie de son frère était tellement frappant qu'il était sûr que Jo jouait là-dessus. Il aimait beaucoup la jeune femme et il savait que c'était la femme parfaite pour son frère. Elle l'aimait, elle lui avait avoué et son frère aussi l'aimait, il avait pu le voir alors il ne savait pas pourquoi ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Pendant la garde à vue de son frère, Sam avait posé la question à Jo qui lui avait dit que Dean pensait ne pas la mériter et qu'il lui faudrait quelqu'un de mieux pour elle. Sam avait été assez choqué d'entendre ça. Pour lui, Dean était le meilleur homme qu'il existât et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son frère avait une si piètre opinion de lui-même. Aussi ce soir il décida d'essayer de pousser son frère à ouvrir son cœur à Jo.

'' Tu devrais la rejoindre. Tu présenteras tes félicitations à Jess une autre fois.'' lui dit Sam avec un sourire. Dean le regarda surpris.

'' Nah, '' fit-il tout de même. '' C'est bien qu'elle s'amuse, elle trouvera sûrement quelqu'un.''

'' Dean...'' soupira Sam. '' Tu l'aimes ça crève les yeux alors pourquoi ne veux-tu pas être avec elle. Jo est une fille super.''

'' Justement c'est une fille super. Elle mérite ce qu'il y a de mieux.'' répondit Dean en regardant la jeune femme.

'' Peut-être.'' répondit Sam. '' Tu as raison, peut-être que tu n'es pas assez bien pour elle.'' continua-t-il sous le regard surpris de Dean. Tout le monde lui disait le contraire à chaque fois qu'il disait cela. '' Mais c'est toi qu'elle veut, c'est toi qu'elle aime. Et si tu veux vraiment son bonheur alors tu devrais vous laisser une chance.''

'' Et si ça ne marche pas et que je finisse par la faire souffrir.'' répliqua Dean refusant d'admettre que son frère avait raison. '' Je refuse d'être celui qui la fera souffrir.''

'' Qui te dis que tu la feras souffrir ?'' lui rétorqua Sam.

'' Je n'ai rien à lui apporter.'' soupira Dean.

'' Je pense au contraire que vous avez beaucoup à vous apporter tous les deux. Dean, c'est en refusant cela que tu la fais souffrir.'' dit Sam d'un ton très convaincant.

Dean le regarda un moment dans les yeux. Peut-être que Sam avait raison. Peut-être qu'il pourrait rendre Jo heureuse. Peut-être qu'il pourrait avoir un avenir avec elle. Son regard se porta à nouveau sur la jeune femme. Elle était vraiment très belle. En le regardant danser comme cela il ne put empêcher une vague de désir le saisir. Il avait besoin d'elle et elle lui avait avoué avoir besoin de lui. Qui était-il pour décider ce qui était le mieux pour elle ? Sam avait sûrement raison. Il devrait leur laisser un chance. Il sourit à son frère mais son attention fut détourné par un homme qui avait saisit les hanches de Jo et qui essayait de l'embrasser. Seulement la jeune fille ne semblait pas être du même avis et essaya de le repousser. Mais l'autre insistait. Le sang de Dean ne fit qu'un tour. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire il s'était approché et avait arraché Jo de l'étreinte de ce mec. L'autre lui jeta un regard noir mais torve. Il était soûl.

'' C'est quoi ton problème ?'' lui lança-t-il hargneux.

'' Mon problème c'est que t'es en train d'essayer d'embrasser ma nana !'' lui rétorqua Dean avec un regard noir. Le gars eut un geste de recul. Soûl mais pas idiot. Il leva les mains en signe de reddition.

'' C'est bon mec, je te la laisse ta gonzesse.'' fit-il avant de partir.

Jo attrapa alors Dean par le coude et le sortit de la foule. Dean la suivit sans rien dire, un peu anxieux. Jo les amena à l'extérieur dans un coin un peu tranquille.

'' Ta nana ?'' demanda-t-elle alors en croisant les bras.

Dean lui adressa un petit sourire embarrassé en se frottant la nuque signe de nervosité chez lui.

'' Enfin si tu veux bien.'' lui répondit-il le ventre noué.

Jo le regarda surprise. Elle cligna des yeux essayant d'intégrer ce que Dean venait de dire.

'' Je... Tu...'' fit-elle en décroisant puis recroisant les bras. '' Tu es sérieux ?'' finit-elle par dire.

'' Je ne l'ai jamais été autant de toute ma vie.'' lui répondit Dean en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Et Jo pouvait voir qu'il était on ne peut plus sérieux.

'' Whoa, si je m'attendais à ça...'' fit-elle à court de mot.

'' Alors ça veut dire oui ?'' demanda Dean qui était en train de mourir de stress.

Jo le regarda encore un moment dans les yeux, complétement perdue. Elle avait tant espéré ce moment et maintenant qu'elle y était elle ne savait plus quoi dire, plus quoi faire. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé avec Dean, elle avait toujours une réplique cinglante sur le bout des lèvres mais pas aujourd'hui alors elle hocha simplement de la tête et elle fit Dean lui faire un grand sourire avant de s'approcher pour l'embrasser.

Il ne l'avait jamais embrasser ainsi. Ses baisers avaient toujours été désespérés, fiévreux, passionnés mais celui là était doux, plein de promesse. Plein d'avenir. Quand ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Dean lui saisit la main et l'attira vers sa voiture. Ils n'avaient plus rien à faire à cette fête. Ils se sourirent une dernière fois et Dean démarra.

Au loin Sam regarda son frère avec un sourire aux lèvres. Tout allait aller pour le mieux maintenant.

Il sentit les bras de Jess lui entourer la taille et il pencha la tête vers elle un grand sourire aux lèvres.

'' Tout va bien ?'' lui demanda-t-elle.

'' Oui.'' lui répondit Sam avant de l'embrasser.

Oui, tout irait pour le mieux maintenant. Il avait retrouvé son frère, il avait une femme qu'il aimait plus que tout et elle allait lui faire le plus beau cadeau du monde, un bébé.


	12. Epilogue

_Voici donc l'épilogue. Ça me fais bizarre de me dire que c'est terminé. C'était ma première _Superntural _et j'ai été ravie de l'écrire. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu et je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont lu et qui m'ont laissé des reviews ! Merci beaucoup c'est cela qui nous pousse à continuer. Je suis déjà sur une autre fic _Supernatural_ je la posterai quand elle sera un peu plus avancée. Mais avant je vais me concentrer sur ma fic _Harry Potter _!_

_Sinon je vous laisse apprécier cet épilogue et encore merci à tous et toutes !_

* * *

'' Désolée, le bar est fermé.'' dit Jo sans se retourner en entendant le porte claqué.

'' Même pour moi ?'' demanda une voix qu'elle aurait reconnu entre mille.

Elle se retourna vivement et courut vers l'intrus. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il lui avait tellement manqué !

'' Je suis là bébé.'' lui dit-il d'une voix caressante.

Elle se serra un peu plus contre lui et respira son odeur. Le cuir, la poudre et le hamburger. Il était revenu.

'' Dean.'' soupira-t-elle se l'embrassant à nouveau. '' Tu es blessé ?'' demanda-t-elle ensuite légèrement inquiète.

'' Rien de grave ne t'inquiète pas.'' lui répondit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

Il respira son odeur. Elle lui avait tellement manqué, cette semaine loin d'elle lui avait parut une éternité. Ils restèrent un tout petit moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant que …

'' Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !'' cria une petite voix qui lui fonça droit dans les jambes.

Le sourire de Dean redoubla. Il se pencha et attrapa son fils, son joyau.

'' Hey champion !'' s'exclama-t-il en serrant son fils contre lui. '' Dis donc tu as pris du poids toi !''

Son petit garçon de trois ans rigola doucement et Dean sentit son cœur fondre. Il adressa un sourire radieux à Jo qui vint les rejoindre dans un étreinte. Sa famille. Sa vie.

'' Jason Dean Winchester !'' s'exclama alors une voix dans l'arrière. '' J'espère pour toi que tu as une bonne excuse pour ne pas être dans ton bain en ce moment.''

Ellen apparut dans le bar et chercha son petit fils des yeux. Quand elle le fit dans les bras de son père elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Bien sûr, elle aurait dû y penser. Dean la regardait avec un grand sourire. Ellen secoua la tête.

'' J'ai entendu la voiture de Papa. '' fit la petite voix contrite de son petit fils et le sourire de Dean augmenta.

'' Il a entendu la voiture. '' répéta Dean plein de malice dans la voix.

Ellen leva les yeux aux ciels. Il avait fallu que Jason ressemble trait pour trait à son père, les mêmes yeux coquins, le même sourire malicieux, seul la couleur des cheveux était différente. Il avait hérité de la blondeur de sa mère.

'' C'est l'heure du bain.'' fit Jo en s'approchant de son fils pour aller le laver.

Mais le petit garçon ne l'entendait pas de cet oreille. Il avait bien l'intention de rester avec son père. En sentant son fils se serrait plus contre lui, Dean comprit qu'il ne voudrait pas le lâcher et il fallait avoué que lui non plus n'avait pas envie de le laisser. Mais c'était l'heure du bain.

'' Allez champion. On va se laver.'' dit-il à son fils en adressant un regard à Jo pour lui faire comprendre qu'il s'en chargeait.

Les deux femmes regardèrent le père et le fils quitter le bar pendant que Jason racontait tout ce qu'il avait fait pendant l'absence de son père. Dean écoutait religieusement son fils tout en le lavant. Il appréciait énormément les moments qu'il partageait avec lui. Il lui redonnait confiance en la vie et lui faisait oublier l'horreur de son quotidien.

Cinq ans avait passé depuis qu'il avait décidé de se mettre avec Jo et aujourd'hui ils en étaient là. Ils avaient un petit garçon merveilleux de trois ans qui les remplissaient de bonheur. Un petit garçon pour qui Dean serait près à tout, autour de qui sa vie tournait désormais. Il était arrivé un peu par surprise. Jo et lui chassaient ensemble depuis un an quand elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte. Dean avait été terrifié mais en même tellement fier. Il allait avoir un enfant. Quand il avait tenu son fils pour la première fois dans ses bras, Dean avait senti son cœur fondre d'amour pour ce petit être. Il était tellement fier de son petit bonhomme. Il avait achevé de le réconcilier avec la vie et Dean n'avait jamais été plus heureux que maintenant auprès de Jason et de Jo.

Dean était sous sa voiture. Il était rentré la veille d'une chasse pendant laquelle il avait dû défoncer un portail avec son bébé depuis elle avait un petit problème de parallélisme. Rien qu'il ne pouvait réparer.

'' Jaz, tu me passe la clef de 13 s'il te plaît ?'' demanda-t-il à son fils.

Pas de réponse.

'' Jaz ?'' appela Dean toujours sous la voiture.

Il entendit son fils pouffer mais toujours pas de clef. Curieux Dean sortit et découvrit son fils dans les bras de son frère. Tous les deux le regardaient avec un grand sourire. Jason pouffa à nouveau en mettant les mains devant sa bouche.

'' Je vois, tonton Sammy arrive et tu abandonnes ton vieux père à son triste sort.'' dit Dean en se relevant.

Jason rigola encore plus et même Sam ne put que rire. Dean s'approcha d'eux et serrant son frère dans ses bras.

'' Content de te voir.'' lui dit-il avec un grand sourire. '' même si tu me piques mon assistant.'' ajouta-t-il en regardant son fils.

'' Mais non Papa !'' s'écria son fils en se jetant dans ses bras.

'' Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Sam ?'' demanda Dean.

'' Mary est en vacances et Jess et moi aussi alors on a décidé de passer dire bonjour !'' lui répondit Sam avec un sourire.

Dean acquiesça puis ils rentrèrent tous les trois dans le bar. Jess était assise sur une chaise, la petite Mary sur les genoux. En voyant son oncle entrait la petite sauta sur ses pieds et courra vers lui. Dean s'accroupit et l'attrapa de son bras libre.

'' Hey Princesse !'' fit-il en l'embrassant.

'' Tonton !'' fit la fillette en le serrant dans ses bras.

Dean sourit. Il aimait énormément sa nièce, il se souvenait comme si c'était hier de sa naissance. Ils étaient au Texas avec Jo sur une affaire de poltergeist. Quand Sam avait appelé ils venaient juste de s'en débarrasser et étaient épuisés mais Dean avaient aussitôt pris le volant pour Palo Alto.

Dean s'assit à la table où Jo, Ellen et Jess était installé les deux enfants sur les genoux. Il sourit en voyant le tableau qu'il offrait. Celui d'une famille unie, qui s'aime. Ils avaient eu du mal à en arriver là. Les relations entre Sam et Dean n'avaient pas toujours été simples, ils avaient eu beaucoup de choses à régler, beaucoup de rancœur à oublier. Jess quant à elle avait eu du mal à s'habituer à la façon de vivre de Dean et Jo. Elle avait eu du mal à comprendre le mode de vie des chasseurs, encore aujourd'hui elle avait du mal mais elle avait appris à les connaître et à les apprécier surtout depuis la naissance de Jason. Elle avait vu à quel point Dean était un bon père, combien il aimait sa compagne et son fils et cela les avait en quelque sorte rapprochés. Maintenant ils étaient vraiment une famille. Bien sûr ils s'engueulaient parfois, surtout Sam et Dean qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se prendre la tête pour rien mais rien d'insurmontable.

'' On a une nouvelle à annoncer.'' finit par dire Sam en prenant la main de Jess.

'' Quoi ?'' demanda Dean un peu inquiet.

'' Jess est enceinte !'' lâcha Sam avec un énorme sourire.

Aussitôt félicitations et embrassades fusèrent. Bientôt ils accueilleraient un nouveau Winchester. Oui, maintenant tout était pour le mieux.


End file.
